A Mew Story
by Deja Know I Been Lookin For Vu
Summary: This story explores what might happen if several Mews met up with our favorite Pokemon characters...
1. Mews and Fate

Quietly, the light-colored Pokémon lapped up the river water, then tilted its head to the side quizzically. The water tasted kind of strange...Not at all like it usually did...

  


Giving a mental shrug, it lifted off into the air, and flew to the cavern where its babies were being watched over by their father.

  


The squirming little white bundles were whimpering loudly for attention, and the weak dad was bathing one of the boys with a light pink tongue when he saw the mother arrive. He was looking very sickly and tired, and she concernedly went over to him and nudged him gently with her nose. He opened his mouth, but no noise came out. Instead the father slumped abruptly to the ground with a low thud.

  


The mother cried out, startled, and prodded insistently at him. She sniffed the air around him frantically in search for a clue, and the four baby Pokémon's whimpers increased in pitch and sound. They could sense that something terrible was happening. They struggled to find the mother's warm body, and when they succeeded they cuddled up against her.

  


But she suddenly wasn't feeling well herself, and fell to the ground with a moan. Her breathing became labored as she struggled to get air.

  


The smaller versions of herself poked her demandingly with their noses. They wanted to know what was wrong.

  


But she was unable to find the strength to tell them. Lovingly and regretfully, she gave her children a final glance before she too fell into dark oblivion.

  


The motionlessness of their mother confused the quartet, and they again touched her worryingly. They then opened their mouths pointedly, trying to get her to understand that they were hungry. But she was unable to pay them any attention.

  
  
  
  


For a few days they remained loyally by their parents' cold, lifeless bodies, their strength continuing to deteriorate from lack of nourishment. Their eyes and ears were finally open, but the poor little things were unsure of what to do.

  


With sad finality, one of them started crawling towards the entrance of the cave.

  


Her brother mewled at her. [Not 'posed go out. Mommy won' let.]

  


She wheezed back a reply. [Dey no wake up. Haveta go. Come wit' me.]

  


The two others slowly made their way to them. One insisted, [Gotta stay. Dey might wakie.]

  


[Hungry. Gonna find food,] the girl grunted.

  


[But sis--] the first brother pleaded.

  


She paid her siblings no heed, continuing her journey to the outside of the cave, her brothers' cries slowly fading as she got farther away from them. She finally came to the end of it, and went out into the light, which had always seemed like a barrier the few times she had ventured away from her parents' bodies.

  


She squinted, her eyes not used to the brightness of the sun. As they adjusted, a whole new world suddenly unfolded itself around her.

  


Gone was the dim gray-black view of hard ground. Instead, colors assaulted her vision. Luscious greens, rich browns, bright blues. She opened her mouth in awe, moving forward a bit before suddenly collapsing onto the ground.

  


Her trip had taken a lot out of her, weak as she was from lack of vital nutrients. She lay gasping for air, black spots dancing in front of her eyes.

  


Dimly, she was aware of hearing someone speaking in a language she didn't know. And that someone was coming closer.


	2. Time is what keeps everything from happe...

Author's Note: Well, the reason this story was banned was because I did it as a "readers help choose where the story goes" fic (and it was called "You Choose: A Mew Story") with the readers giving me their opinions via reviews. What's funny is that this was banned months after it was completed, and I had the beginnings of a sequel to it using the same system, and it was NOT banned. So, I deleted the sequel as well so FFN wouldn't try to ban me, and I just decided to bring the old sucker back. If I ever post the sequel, I guess I'll have to continue it the good old fashioned way...

  
  
  
  
  


"I _still_ think that Brock should help us get the firewood," Ash complained.

  


"Pi," Pikachu nodded in agreement. He had a bundle of small sticks in his arms.

  


Misty sighed. "Would _you_ like to cook lunch instead?"

  


"No, but I--" Ash cut off. His electric Pokémon had suddenly gone rigid. "What is it, Pikachu?"

  


Pikachu sniffed the air frantically, but was unable to find the scent that he had gotten a mere whiff of. "Chu," he whimpered in frustration.

  


Ash gave the yellow mouse a curious look, then continued walking forward, Pikachu and Misty behind him. He stopped abruptly, and the Water Pokémon lover slammed into him, promptly chewing him out. He ignored her insults, inquiring with a weird look on his face, "Isn't it a little too early for snow?"

  


This was a weird enough question to make Misty pause amidst her insults. "Yeah. Why?"

  


Instead of replying, Ash knelt down beside the white patch he'd seen on the ground. It shifted, then weakly opened bright blue eyes. "It's a Pokémon," the trainer whispered in awe. It gave a pitiful mewl, and he scooped it into his arms.

  


"Aww, it's a cute little kitty cat! Can I hold it?" Misty was excited.

  


"I think it's sick...and it looks a little scraggly. Let's take it back to Brock and get it some food."

  


Misty and Pikachu nodded, and the trio hurried back to camp, barely managing to grab what they'd been sent out to get.

  


When they arrived at their temporary campsite (they had planned on walking a little more after lunch before they actually set up camp to spend the night) they found Brock staring at his boiling pot.

  


Inquisitive, they walked up and saw what had captured his attention. The bubbling liquid inside the black pot was a nasty brown/purple/green color. "What _is_ that?" Misty sounded disgusted.

  


"I thought it was water." Brock hadn't noticed Ash's burden. "But it looks like their might have been poison or something in it. Perhaps the boiling caused some kind of chemical reaction to the poison..."

  


"But this Pokémon needs food, _now_!" Ash said with urgency.

  


Brock glanced over, and saw the pathetic thing. It looked painfully skinny, and worse for the wear. "Where'd you find that?"

  


Misty gestured vaguely towards the woods, "Over there somewhere."

  


Brock zipped over to his backpack and got out a can of Pokéfood that had a Pikachu on the cover. "This is for Pikachu, but I'm sure it'll be compatible for that cat."

  


They spooned the food into the baby Pokémon's mouth, and Togepi cried for attention as it woke up from its afternoon nap on Misty's backpack. She picked the egg Pokémon up and cooed to it gently.

  


"Mew," yawned the white bundle in Ash's hands. It closed its eyes and swiftly fell asleep.

  


Ash smiled down at it, then looked back up. "Is there something you can fix for lunch that _doesn't _involve water?"

  


Brock gazed at the sickly, still-bubbling water. "I guess I don't have much of a choice..."

  
  
  
  
  


"I think they went this way," a female voice whispered.

  


"But I thought it was that way," a flustered male voice replied.

  


"You're both wrong!" a condescending male voice informed them. "It was dis way!"

  


"No, it was that way," the female insisted.

  


"No, it was definitely that way," the first male insisted.

  


"Shut up, da both of you!" Meowth slashed across Jessie's face with his claws, and then James'. Before they could protest or say anything other than 'OUCH!,' he spoke, "I thought I heard somethin'."

  


They all three stood in silence, and finally hearing a faint, high-pitched sound. "This way!" Meowth called out as he rushed forward. He led them into a dark cave, and it wasn't very long before the two humans pleaded with Meowth to go back. Every step they made echoed, and they slowly began descending further into the darkness.

  


"I'm scared of the dark," James moaned.

  


"Let's get out of here and find the twerps!" Jessie growled.

  


"Hold on," Meowth persisted, leading them even farther into the darkness. "Ah ha!"

  


"What is it, Meowth?" Jessie questioned.

  


"I can't see a thing," James complained.

  


But Meowth wouldn't tell them what he'd found. "Let's go outside, and I'll show ya."

  


The two human Team Rocket members were in the front this time, and when they were finally out of the cave they turned around to Meowth.

  


Meowth now had a twitching white bundle hanging from his mouth, and a squirming white ball in each paw.

  


"Ooh, what are those?" James asked in awe.

  


"They look like rare Pokémon!" Jessie exclaimed.

  


"Let's take them to the boss! Then he'll be sure to give us a raise!"

  


But Meowth wasn't paying attention to them. He was on the ground playing with the little tykes, laughing.

  


"Meowth," Jessie stated warningly.

  


"Aww, dey like me!" Meowth smiled. One bit his finger and held on, but he didn't even attempt to shake it off.

  


The other two bumped their heads against his belly, and mewled playfully. They then started swatting at each other.

  


"Meowth, we're going to give those to the boss!" James told him.

  


"What?" Meowth exclaimed as what James had been saying sunk in. "No way! Dey're _my_ little babies, and dere ain't no one else who can have 'em!"

  


"Fine," Jessie sighed grudgingly. "I suppose we could use some new Pokémon. We'll just have to get that twerp's Pikachu!"

  


"Aww, but Jessie--"

  


"No but's, James. We'll have to catch them off-guard."

  
  
  
  


Ash had already finished lunch, and he had claimed he wanted to take a nap. Brock and Misty knew that he really wasn't tired, but wanted to let his new Pokémon rest. They relented nevertheless, and decided to catch a few winks of shut-eye themselves.

  


That was when Team Rocket made their move, although they didn't know that Ash had also gotten one of the white felines, for it was hidden underneath his sleeping bag (to block out the sunlight).

  


Pikachu was dozing next to his trainer, and Jessie and James quietly crept up to him. James injected the Electric-type with a tranquilizer before the mouse could even let out a peep. Jessie scooped him up in a bag, and they quietly made their exit.

  


"We got Pikachu! We got Pikachu!" they cheered once they were back with Meowth and his three charges.

  


"Why'd we never think of injecting Pikachu before?" wondered James.

  


"Call the boss," Meowth suggested absent-mindedly as he introduced the kittens to yarnballs.

  


"Great idea, Meowth!" Jessie removed Pikachu from the bag, and set the unconscious Pokémon down beside the stump in front of her. Then she put their new, portable picture-telephone on the stump. They contacted Giovanni, and his annoyed face appeared on-screen.

  


"What do you want?" he asked flatly.

  


"We have a surprise for you," James answered.

  


Jessie bent down to scoop up Pikachu...But the Pokémon was no longer there. Eyes wide, Jessie instructed her boss to hold on a second.

  


"Where'd it go?" Jessie whispered fiercely. Then she turned an accusatory glare on her partner, "How much did you put in that injection?"

  


"You said fill it to the one!" James replied defensively.

  


Jessie sighed, "Not one _millimeter_." Her eyes widened as they took in the male feline that had gotten away from the preoccupied Meowth and was now steadily climbing up the stump into their boss' vision. "_No!_" she muttered weakly, to try to get it to move.

  


But it was too late. As she rushed over to pick it up, Giovanni's impatience faded, and his eyes widened. "You got me a _Mew_?"

  


So that's what it was. The two could do nothing but nod meekly. Giovanni face contorted into an evil grin. "In exchange for that I will promote you and give you _both_ a raise. But you must come and bring it to me at my gym in Viridian. I will be awaiting your arrival." His face disappeared as he cut the connection.

  


"A raise..." James trailed off.

  


"A promotion..." Jessie whispered.

  


Simultaneously they jumped up and hugged each other, dancing around in a circle singing, "We got a promotion! We got a raise!"

  


The stumped (as in _on_ the stump, not 'stuck with how to figure out a problem') Mew looked at them sullenly, and Meowth suddenly noticed what they were singing. "Why are ya gettin' a raise?" Meowth grabbed the Mew and put him back with his brother and sister. He tickled one of them and it giggled.

  


"Ah...we're going to...give the boss...something," James answered lamely.

  


"Well, it can't be Pikachu 'cuz I just saw it go that way," Meowth pointed as he stroked one of the Mew's little bitty tails lovingly.

  


"What?" Jessie shouted. "You saw that electric rat leave, but you didn't stop it?!"

  


"I was busy," Meowth defended himself.

  


"Grrr," Jessie snarled in frustration.

  


"But we still get a raise for giving the boss a Mew," James tried to cheer her up, but realized his slip too late.

  


"Giving him a Mew?" Meowth yelled. "You ain't gettin' rid of _my_ babies!"

  


"They're not even the same _species _as you!" James pointed out.

  


"So?" the talking cat cradled the three Mews to himself.

  


"We're taking one to Viridian whether you like it or not!" Jessie insisted.

  


"No!" Meowth exclaimed. One of them bit him. "OW!" He looked down at it. "On second thought, give 'em this one...I don't know what its problem is, but it's been abusin' Meowth all day!"

  


Jessie eagerly grabbed the Mew before Meowth could change his mind. This time it bit _her_, and she dropped it with a shout. "That little rat bit me!"

  


"You have to be gentle, Jessie," James admonished. He picked it up, and it remained still in his hands. "See? YOWCH!" It was now hanging from his nose. "All be glad whend we cand ged rid of thid thang," James managed, despite having his nose plugged.

  


"Me too," Jessie agreed.

  
  
  
  
  


"Pi pi," Pikachu panted as he poked Ash.

  


Ash slowly opened his eyes, his words slurring together, "WhaddyawantPikachu?"

  


Pikachu went through a visual and verbal explanation that Ash patiently watched and listened to. "Another cat?"

  


Pikachu nodded, folding his ears and putting on a sneer.

  


"Team Rocket has a few?" Ash's face betrayed hisworry. "We _have_ to get those other Pokémon back! They might get hurt! Do you know where they're going?"

  


Pikachu shook his head.


	3. He who doesn't look ahead remains behind

Author's Note: Just a brief warning. If some things seem kind of bumpy, most likely it is because I have combined chapters. (The reason it would be bumpy is because when I wrote this story at the end of every chapter I asked the readers which way they wanted it to go, and so even I didn't know what would happen next when I posted.)

  
  
  
  


Jessie, James, Meowth, and the three Mews were riding in the big Team Rocket air balloon.

  


The feisty Mew that they were giving to Giovanni sat in a corner by itself, glaring at everyone pointedly. Even his brother and sister stayed away from him.

  


Meowth tickled the nice brother, and the sister looked upwards, contemplating something. The Mew that Meowth was tickling giggled loudly, and the sister strained her mind, finally floating a few inches above the bottom of the air balloon.

  


No one noticed her doing so, and she continued, managing to float a few more inches. When she was finally content that she could control her hovering, she looked at her solitary sibling, whose big blue eyes met hers.

  


He knew what she was going to do. They both said a silent good-bye, somehow knowing that if they ever met again it would be in far different circumstances.

  


The girl then turned to her other brother, who was still laughing. He and Meowth seemed to have developed a special bond. The Normal-Type Pokémon stopped his tickling to gasp for breath. He too had been chuckling.

  


"Mew," she quietly told her rolling brother. [Good-bye.]

  


Her brother suddenly straightened, looking at her sadly. [Do you have to go?]

  


She nodded. [Be careful.]

  


[I will.]

  


And with that, she elevated herself out of the balloon, and into the sky.

  


James noticed her, "Hey! Stop that Pokémon!"

  


Meowth and Jessie looked up, and the cat yelled. "Come back!"

  


"Great," Jessie sighed, rather viciously.

  


"At least we still have the other two," James said, a slight moan in his voice.

  


"And we're fixing to get rid of one," Jessie pointed out.

  


"Great," they sighed in unison.

  
  
  
  
  


"We can't get the Pokémon from them if we don't know _where _they are," Brock told Ash gently. The young energetic trainer had been prepared to rush off, but with this realization he drooped.

  


"I guess you're right..." Ash admitted.

  


"How about you start to train that cute little Pokémon?" Misty suggested.

  


"But first," Brock said, "how about you check your Pokédex to see what kind of Pokémon that is."

  


"Dunh," Ash sweat-dropped. "Right!" He pulled out Dexter and pointed it at the little white cat, which was staring up at him with wide eyes.

  


Dexter pinged. "Pokémon unknown. There are still several types of Pokémon that have yet to be identified."

  


Ash looked at the creature, feeling disappointed. "Well, we can't keep calling it 'It.'"

  


"You could call it Riviera," Misty suggested, her obsession with Water Pokémon influencing her choice of names.

  


"Nah," Ash shook his head.

  


"Lilac?" Brock offered.

  


"No flower or water names, please," Ash moaned.

  


Misty rolled her eyes. "Fine. What about Lelia?"

  


"Lelia, hmm..." the trainer mulled it over. "All right! Lelia it is!"

  


"Mew?" the little Pokémon tilted her head.

  


"I think she likes it!" Brock laughed.

  


"Meew," the cat wriggled out of Ash's grip and onto the ground, letting out a pitiful squeak when she hit.

  


"Careful," Ash Ketchum warned her.

  


The Pokémon stuck out her tongue, and her eyes glowed. Suddenly Ash fell backwards onto the ground. Lelia giggled.

  


Dexter pinged, though it was muffled by Ash's pocket. "Psychic, a powerful attack."

  


Ash rubbed his head, "You're telling me."

  


"Well, it looks like Lelia already knows something," Brock observed.

  


"Pi," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

  


The Psychic Pokémon suddenly became quiet, concentrating really hard, and then she disappeared in front of their eyes. In her place stood another Pikachu. "Pikachu."

  


"Pika?" Ash's Pikachu wondered in confusion, poking at the other.

  


"Whoa," Ash whispered.

  


The second yellow mouse giggled, and gave the bewildered Pikachu a minor electric shock, which he returned in kind. It squealed, not expecting to be attacked back, and increased the intensity. Soon, both Pikachu jumped at each other, and were in a wrestling match, tumbling across the ground.

  


Ash tried to separate them, but he got shocked in the process. Brock then stepped in, and managed to force the two Pikachu apart, though they were still growling at each other.

  


With a pop and a flash of light, the strange Pikachu disappeared, and was replaced by a steaming mad white feline. "Mew," Lelia snorted, crossing her little white arms.

  


"Pi," Pikachu copied her, turning in the opposite direction.

  


The three humans laughed, and Togepi quickly joined in, not wanting to be left out.

  


Pikachu stuck his tongue out at Lelia when no one was watching, and she repeated the gesture. Soon they were again entangled, but this time Lelia had their battle up in the air Psychically, and Pikachu was continuously bombarding her with electric attacks.

  


Ash, Misty, and Brock watched in amazement.

  
  
  
  


It hadn't taken the soon-to-be-promoted Team Rocket members long to fly in their Meowth-head hot air balloon to Viridian. They'd instantly been ushered in (minus Meowth and _his _Mew) to see Giovanni, who had gladly taken the "mean" Mew off of their hands.

  


Jessie and James had gone rushing out cheering to the two cats afterwards, but Giovanni had ignored their loud yells, instead having his eyes focused on the Mew on his desk.

  


He stared harshly at it, and it stared coldly back. Suddenly and simultaneously, they both smiled evilly. "You ready for your first battle...against an Umbreon?" No sense in being easy on the Pokémon just because it had never fought before. At least, as he took in its small stature, he assumed it hadn't.

  


The Mew nodded slowly. This was going to be fun.

  
  
  
  


Lelia, who had just learned how to "fly," slammed Brock's Vulpix back against a tree.

  


Looking rather angry, Vulpix cried out a shrill battle cry, and spat a powerful Fire Blast out at the cat. But Lelia, discovering another one of her many abilities, was no longer there. Instead, she had Teleported behind the Fire-type, and hit it with a Pound.

  


The fox squealed and spun, letting loose a fiery Flamethrower. Lelia withstood the attack easily, and punched the red Pokémon in the face. Vulpix growled and pounced, trying to sink her teeth into Lelia, but the lithe feline wiggled out of her grasp and into the air where she stuck out her pink tongue. Lelia glowed, and then shook from side to side and spewed out a Hydro Pump at Vulpix, creaming the poor Pokémon.

  


"Metronome," Dexter informed them. "An attack that can use any Pokémon move, randomly."

  


"Now _that's _gotta be nice," Brock whistled.

  


"You're telling _me_," Ash muttered gleefully, watching Lelia take on Misty's Starmie. "You're telling me."

  
  


Author's Note: My RL name is Lelia, and when posing options to the readers, they chose the name.


	4. The proper response to Good Morning is n...

"We got a promotion! We got a promotion!" Jessie and James were still cheering.

  


"Eh, stop ya yappin'," Meowth reprimanded them, annoyed. "I'm teaching my Mewsie how ta properly groom a tail."

  


Ignoring him, James looked at his partner. "We should celebrate!"

  


Celebrate? That was something that they seldom got to do. Sounded like fun... "Sure!" Jessie replied.

  


James seemed a little tentative, and the long-haired Team Rocket member prodded, "What?"

  


Hesitantly, he answered. "How about we go to a nice restaurant to eat?"

  


"Sounds like fun." Jessie peered at her partner to see what was bothering him, but shrugged inwardly.

  
  
  


And so they did.

  


Jessie somehow managed to get hold of a sparkling blue dress that went miraculously with her hair, which was pinned up in barrettes. She'd even gotten rid of the big earrings that she usually worse, wearing pearl-drops instead.

  


James was wearing a tasteful tuxedo, complete with a black bowtie that made him look rather cultured.

  


They talked about various things over dinner, and surprisingly Pikachu's name was not mentioned once. Instead, they discussed what they had wanted to do before they became part of Team Rocket, and just...talked.

  


Afterwards, they decided that instead of going straight back to the two cats, they would take a walk.

  


It was a bright, starlit night. They walked along a Viridian garden path, side by side.

  


"That was fun," James smiled. "We should do that more often."

  


Jessie nodded in agreement, "Definitely."

  


They walked in brooding, but comfortable, silence for a while, until a busy Furret scrambled across the right side of the path to the left, clearly in a hurry.

  


James laughed, "Looks like he has somewhere he needs to go to."

  


"Unlike us...We are right where _we_ need to be," Jessie muttered so quietly that James didn't hear her.

  


"But what that PokÉmon doesn't know is that sometimes you just need to be still for a moment, and enjoy life." The male Team Rocket member was in a strangely philosophical mood. As philosophical as he got, anyway.

  


"That's advice we should probably listen to as well."

  


James nodded, "You got that right."

  


Again, they walked in silence, but this one was full of tension, although they were unsure just what to categorize it under. Jessie broke the silence with a quiet observation. "The moon is beautiful tonight."

  


"It's not the only thing," James whispered.

  


Two pairs of eyes met, both sharing empathy within their depths. Slowly, as if it was inevitable after all that time of waiting, their lips started to meet. "James, I--"

  


But Jessie was interrupted by an exasperated voice. "There youze guys are! We been lookin' all over for ya! Da boss called. Says he wants us ta go keep da twerps busy. I just barely got dis lil' guy outta da way buhfor 'e saw 'im." Meowth then looked at one, then the other, suspiciously. "I wasn't interruptin' nuttin', was I?"

  


The mood broken, both quickly shook their heads. "No, no no."

  


"All right," Meowth didn't quite believe them. "If ya say so."

  


"Mew," the little white Pokémon agreed with his idol.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Like Ash and unlike Jessie and James, Giovanni was ruthlessly training his Mew. Deciding that "Mew" sounded too much like a cuddly little Pokémon that some teenage girl would have, the Team Rocket Leader nicknamed his newest Psychic-type Devon, which was incidently similar to the word "devil."

  


Weakness was not a trait that Giovanni had much tolerance for, so he was pitting the Psychic type against its weaknesses: Dark- and Bug-types.

  


"Drill!" the flying bee challenged, hitting the Mew with a powerful Pin Needle attack. Devon took the brunt of the blow easily, despite its disadvantage. Blue eyes glowing in an eerie manner, the Psychic-type hit the Poison-type's weakness with a strong Psybeam attack.

  


Beedrill went down with scarcely a sound, and, pleased, Giovanni called it back and sent out Tyranitar.

  


"TAR!" it roared, sneering at what looked to it like merely a pitiful pipsqueak.

  


But Devon was now well-versed in many kinds of Pokémon's weaknesses as well as resistances, and used Giga Drain, a strong Grass-type attack that sapped the Dark Pokémon's health power steadily and surely.

  


Tyranitar growled something unintelligible, and, since Devon was being smart and staying out of its reach so that it couldn't use the Dark attack Bite, the monstrous Pokémon used Rock Slide in an attempt to knock Devon out of the air. But Devon evaded it and was quickly on the other side of his attacker, knocking Tyranitar out with a well-placed Water Gun. Grunting, the large Pokémon collapsed onto the ground.

  


"Meew," Devon rasped in a bloodthirsty manner, his malicious eyes glinting at his fallen opponent. He threw a victory glance at his master.

  


Giovanni smiled evilly. His new Pokémon continued to grow miraculously stronger, so rapidly that it would have baffled any Pokémon Professor. It was young, but had a greed for power that Giovanni played upon. Soon, despite the short amount of time that he'd been training it as well as its youth, the Psychic-type would be invincible.


	5. I think, therefore I'm dangerous

"Ash, you've been battling all day! It's time to let Lelia rest!" Misty reprimanded her companion.

  


And the mostly pointless bickering continued. As always.

  


Lelia looked from one to the other, and slowly an idea started to form in her feline head.

  


She floated pointedly up to them, "Mew!"

  


"What is it, Lelia?" Ash questioned, breaking off from whatever insult he had been throwing at Misty.

  


The Pokémon started moving north, towards the hills, and urgently mewled again. Obviously, she wanted them to follow.

  


Momentarily forgetting their disagreement, the curious duo (Brock was at camp, cooking, while Pikachu kept _both_ eyes on Togepi) followed the Pokémon.

  


Gradually, Lelia picked up speed, so that the two humans were finally running to keep up. "What is...it...Lelia?" Misty gasped.

  


The Pokémon in question kept up her speed, but looked back and saw that Ash was ahead. She veered sharply to the right, and was followed by her trainer. Then she sped up, and floated over a sharp hill.

  


Perhaps sharp hill isn't the correct term. The words "short cliff" would probably describe it better. Basically, a semi-cliff with a two foot drop loomed before them.

  


Ash halted on the edge of the cliff, barely noticing that it wasn't actually a hill in time. Misty, however, was not so lucky. She rammed into him, surprised by his sudden stop, and the two tumbled off of it and onto the fortunately soft grass.

  


With their surprisingly soft landing came an uncomfortable predicament. Somehow Ash had managed to twist in the air and land on his back, and Misty landed right on top of him. Though the Psychic-type was hiding in the tree branches, Lelia had a good view of the two, and she giggled quietly. She went out into the open momentarily, and did a quick victory somersault in the air, and then she was back in hiding.

  


The two humans' faces were mere inches from one another, and for a while they merely stared into each other's eyes, not moving.

  


Finally, Ash groaned, although it was sounded forced. "Ow."

  


Breathless, Misty agreed, "Yeah." But her confirmation was as false-sounding as his. A billion alarms were going off in her head, as well as a strange feeling of happiness. Trying to buy some time, her gaze shifted to Ash's cheek, and her eyes widened. "You're _bleeding_." Her statement was almost accusatory.

  


"Unh? Oh, it's just a scratch," Ash tried to shrug it off. _How in the world did I scratch myself in the fall?_ he wondered._ I didn't feel it..._

  


"No," Misty disagreed, licking her finger, an action that caused the trainer under her to swallow nervously. "Here," she gently rubbed at his face, removing some of the blood that was about to trickle off of his jaw in a mini-river.

  


"Thanks," stammered Ash.

  


"No...prob...lem," Misty's voice faded with the last word as she lost herself in Ash's big brown eyes. They were startlingly deep pools that one could get lost in if one wasn't careful...

  


Ash was studying her eyes as thoroughly and in as awed of a manner as she was his.

  


Trying to break herself free from her reverie, Misty laughed nervously, "Thanks for breaking my fall."

  


"Fall?" Ash was momentarily confused. "Oh! Yeah...Speaking of our fall...Where _is_ Lelia?"

  


Misty shrugged. "Beats me."

  


Ash Ketchum shifted. As many times as he had secretly dreamed of a position like this --well, something like this-- now that it had finally happened he wasn't quite sure how to react. He wasn't as clueless as he acted.

  


His first instinct was to follow the advice that his whole being was shouting at him inwardly. _Kiss her!_

  


But remembrance of the painful punishment that her mallet handed out when someone did something to her that she didn't like caused him to wince inwardly.

  


A sly voice tugged at him, _But you may never get this opportunity again...Can't you enjoy it right now? It'll be something that you will remember for the rest of your life..._

  


A more cautious part of himself warned, _She may never speak to you again if you do._

  


_But you're not satisfied with just being her friend. _Are_ you?_

  


_But you don't want to lose her, _the cautious voice whimpered.

  


_Giving in once won't hurt, _the sly voice insisted.

  


_She might hate you forever..._

  


_She won't leave you until you get her a new bike, _the forceful voice pointed out.

  


_But she might never talk to you again if you _do _kiss her, _the second voice warned.

  


_You know you want to, _the first voice pulled at him again.

  


Ash shook his head slightly, the two strangely divided parts of himself dissipating almost as quickly as they'd come.

  


People didn't live forever...One had to live for the moment...

  


Right?

  


Ash was just trying to make up excuses to himself, but all his worries temporarily left him when their lips finally met in an explosive kiss that shocked both of them with the electric current that it brought about.

  


It was a mutual kiss, though both parties were hesitant about it at first. Quickly enough though, all tentativeness vanished, and its intensity was magnified tenfold.

  


Hope for the future, joy for the present, wonder about their foolish dancing around their feelings in the past..._Those _were things that the kiss consisted of...Along with many other emotions too numerous to mention.

  


But even animated characters can only hold their breath for so long, and the two finally had to break free, gulping for air.

  


Their mouths gaped open just noticeably, as they tried to think of something to say, and Ash finally smiled, and teased, "Are you getting off of me? Or were you just getting comfortable?"

  


Misty grinned back, "I don't _know_." She seemed to think about it hard. "Do you _deserve_ to have your blood-flow return to normal?"

  


He jutted out his lip and gave her puppy-dog eyes, nodding continuously. "Pleeaassee?"

  


"All right," Misty mock-huffed, getting to her feet.

  


Awkwardly, Ash also stood, and looked around. "Where's Lelia?"

  


Lelia couldn't help but let a few giggles slip out. They looked ridiculously disheveled.

  


"I think I know," Misty glared at the tree branches, seeing a streak of white amid the green, as well as hearing the Mew laugh. "Come on out, Lelia."

  


The cat reluctantly left her no-longer-hidden shelter, and floated out to them. Mockfully, she repeated the urgent mewl that she'd used to get them to follow. Immediately after doing so, she rolled around in the air, laughing in a cat-like manner.

  


"You better watch it," Ash warned. "You know what happened to the boy who called Houndoor. When a real one finally came to snatch one of the Mareep, everyone thought the boy was lying again."

  


But Lelia shrugged it off, giggling so hard that it was hard for her to do anything else. Ash snatched the feline out of the air, and she let out a startled gasp.

  


Ash Ketchum then marched pointedly back towards camp, where Brock was undoubtedly waiting for them. "Supper time!" he called over his shoulder to Misty, who stared after him.

  


That boy was too obsessed with food, she shook her head, smiling and rolling her eyes.

  


But she loved him all the more for it.

  


A contented look was etched onto her face, but she erased it and ran after him, yelling, "Ash Ketchum! You had better stop and wait for me!"

  
  
  
  


The next day, Ash was feeling strangely disheartened. The fact that Team Rocket had the other Psychic cats had finally sunk in, and after it did, there was an instant change in his demeanor. The only thing currently on his mind now was to go snatch all of the Pokémon back. Even though Team Rocket was a gang of criminals, the Pokémon trainer was determined to do so, and had somehow managed to convince his friends that it was the best thing to do. And so, they were on their way to Viridian, for Brock and Misty had heard rumors that Viridian was where the leader of Team Rocket resided most of the time, and they would probably run into Jessie and James on the way, as usual.

  


"Are you sure you're okay, Ash?" Brock asked for what felt like the five-hundredth time. Ash had been uncharacteristically quiet on the whole journey, and the only time he spoke was when a question was directed solely at him. Brock and Misty had tried comforting him numerous times. Misty was more worried than the Rock-type Lover, thinking that Ash's silence was because of what had happened yesterday. But Ash wouldn't listen to their reassurances.

  


"Yeah," the young, dark-haired male trainer replied simply.

  


Misty rolled her eyes in exasperation, and whispered to Togepi something about moody boys. But her pretended exasperation was just to keep her mind off even the _possibility_ of yesterday's incidentbeing the cause of the boy's moodiness.

  


They walked in silence for a few more minutes, then a girl suddenly appeared in front of them on the road. Misty squinted and blinked her eyes. She was _certain_ that girl hadn't been there a second before. She shrugged inwardly. She was probably so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed her.

  


The girl was in a long-sleeved white shirt, with a light pink vest over it, and had the same pink on her pants, with white stripes down the sides. Her shoes were primarily white, although they had pink laces that matched her vest and pants. She had light blue eyes, and light blue hair (the same color as her eyes) that was held by two pink bands. The Ponyta-tails held her hair into two balls, making it look almost like two ears on the left and right side of her head. She had a pleasant face, and a startlingly white backpack. She had Pokéballs at her waist, and walked with confidence.

  


She smiled brightly, "Hiya!" She observed the Pokéballs at _their_ waists, as well as Lelia, Pikachu, and Togepi (though she looked at the white feline a little more than the other Pokémon), and grinned. "You're Pokémon trainers, too, I see! I'm Catherine Enilef...But you can call me Cat!"

  


"Hi! I'm Misty!" the Water Pokémon fanatic offered with a bright smile, trying to reassure herself that Ash was just worried about the Pokémon that Team Rocket had taken.

  


"Oooohh! Helloooo!!! I'm Brock, and I'm ever so pleased to meet you!" Brock drooled, instantly hopping on front of Cat.

  


Misty slapped him, "Snap out of it!" He fell to the ground, beating hearts in his eyes. She rolled her eyes, and nudged Ash, who didn't say anything. She sighed, "This is Ash Ketchum." _What's _really_wrong with you, Ash?_

  


"Hey, Ash!" Cat smiled flirtatiously at the sullen trainer.

  


"Pika!" the yellow electric mouse cried out, not wanting to be left out.

  


Giving Cat a jealous look that quickly evaporated, Misty gave a fake smile. "That's Pikachu, and this is Togepi." She gestured to the egg-like Pokémon in her hands.

  


"Hello, Pikachu. Hi, Togepi."

  


"Piii," Pikachu chirped happily. Then a confused look passed across his face. "Pi?" Pikachu sniffed at Catherine's tennis shoes.

  


She moved away from him a little uneasily, and turned her attention back to the three trainers. "So, do the three of you just travel together?"

  


Lelia floated closer, and peered at Cat through slitted blue eyes. "Mew?" the Psychic Pokémon whispered quietly.

  


"I want to be a Pokémon breeder, though I was once the Pewter Gym Leader. And quite a good one if I do say so my--" Brock's babbling was cut off by an elbow in his stomach, courtesy of Misty. He shook his head and cleared it. Partially.

  


"I want to learn all that I can about Water Pokémon," Misty cheerfully stated, although she threw an annoyed look at the Rock Pokémon lover. Ash didn't volunteer any information, so she spoke for him. Again. "Ash wants to be a Pokémon Master."

  


Cat smiled, "I _love_ Pokémon battles! Can I travel with you guys? I'm sure I'd see lots of action with you all!"

  


"Well, uh--" Misty was interrupted by Brock, who interposed himself between the two girls.

  


"Certainly! We would _love_ to have a pretty young lady like yourself travel with us! We're headed over to Viridian City!"

  


"But--" Misty was cut off again.

  


"Great!" Cat cheerfully chimed. A Pokéball at her waist shivered, then enlarged, and a bright red beam of light shot out, and a small Pokémon appeared in the air in front of them.

  


"Bi!" the two-feet tall flying onion squealed.

  


"What's that?" Ash asked, in spite of himself.

  


"Oh, that's my Celebi." The Pokémon let out a happy chirp at hearing its name. "Celebi hates being in a Pokéball...and personally, I don't blame her."

  


Celebi fluttered her wings and buzzed over to Pikachu. She was about half a foot taller than him. She cooed, giggled, then placed a swift kiss on the yellow Pokémon's red cheek. She quickly flew back behind her trainer, peeking out shyly.

  


Cat laughed, "I think Celebi likes you, Pikachu."

  


"Pi," the poor Electric-type's cheeks turned even redder.

  


"Mew?" Lelia went over to Celebi, who fluttered to its fellow Psychic-type and the two sniffed each other, Celebi looking a little confused.

  


"Where was it that you're going again?" Catherine Enilef asked.

  


"To Viridian," Misty volunteered simply.

  


They walked onward, the ex-Pewter Gym Leader practically falling over himself trying to please the newcomer. About a mile from Viridian, a bright purple flash of smoke appeared in front of them, and two familiar dark shadows.

  


"Prepare for tr--" Jessie was cut off by Catherine, who screamed and hid behind Ash.

  


"What's up with _her_?" James asked, curiously.

  


Ignoring his question, Ash demanded, "Hand over the cats!"

  


Surprisingly, instead of Team Rocket commanding the "twerps" to hand over their Pokémon, it was the law-abiders wanting to take _their_ Pokémon.

  


"Sorry twerps," Jessie shrugged. "They're not with us."

  


"Liars!" Ash hissed.

  


"Seriously. Meowth has one, the boss has one, and one escaped. Meowth's not with us, so the Mew isn't with us either."

  


"Mew?" Misty inquired.

  


"The cat," James sighed.

  


"Why isn't Meowth with you?" Brock asked suspiciously.

  


"He's watching the Mew in Pallet." Jessie answered. "Why?"

  


"Uh, no reason! Thanks!" Ash shouted, zipping off towards his hometown, Misty, Brock, and Cat following, with some exasperation. Cat easily caught up to Ash, and Misty threw her an evil glance.

  


Once they were out of earshot, Jessie laughed. "Those stupid twerps will believe anything. Like we would actually _tell _them where the Mew was."

  


James snorted, "Yes. And now we've bought the boss some time."

  


"He's not the only one that we bought time for..." Jessie smiled.


	6. Plots awhirl

"No no no, Mewsie," Meowth reprimanded the little Mew. "Ya gots ta kinda twiddle your toes when you play with _blue_ yarn balls."

Mewsie stared at the larger cat with wide blue eyes, then yawned, making a little noise that caused Meowth's eyes to tear up in admiration.

"Aww, youze such a cute lil' ting! C'mere," Meowth scooped the white bundle up into his arms, and Mewsie snuggled into his chest. "Ahem. _Hush little Mewsie, donts say a wud. Meowth's gonna buy you a Pidgey-bird. And if that Pidgey-bird tastes bad, Meowth is gonna buy you a..._Uh." Meowth looked around, spying an empty tuna can on the ground.

"_Meowth is gonna buy youze a tank of fish. And if that tank of fish gets broke, Meowth is gonna buy youze a...nice big boat. And if that nice big boat, gets...sunk?_" he coughed, "_...Meowth is gonna buy you a Tauros-and-cart. And if that Tauros-and-cart rolls over, Meowth is gonna buy youze a..._" Meowth was running out of ideas, "_Stuffed dog named Rover. And if that stuffed dog named Rover won't shred, Meowth is gonna..._" Meowth glanced down. Mewsie was fast asleep, snoring softly. "--_put you down to bed._"

Gently, Meowth laid his "baby" down on a pile of leaves, and laid down beside him. He rested his arm across the little feline's stomach, and pulled him slowly nearer. "Fuhget about stealin' Pokémon, Meowth likes bein' a mudduh." Meowth smiled, and placed a soft kiss on the little white Psychic Pokémon's head. "Dis is da life."

~*~*~  


Panting, Ash stopped. "I...can't run...anymore."

Everyone else shared his sentiments, except Cat, who looked like she could keep going on for quite a while. "Yeah, maybe we can go at a slower pace...There's even a stream near here...Would you like to go swimming, Ashie?"

Ash blushed with embarrassment, and Misty flushed with envy. Holding a bouncy Togepi, she said quickly, "I think we should keep going to Pallet. We don't want Meowth to leave before we get there."

"But surely we have enough time for a quick dip, don't we Ash?" Catherine Enilef pressed.

"Well--" Ash faltered.

Brock jumped in, "I would _love_ to go swimming with you, Cat!" Hearts dotted his eyes.

Looking disappointed, she shook her head. "That's okay. I guess we can just go on."

Suddenly, something white and sparkling streaked across the sky. Everyone's eyes followed, but it passed by too quickly.

"What was that?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu echoed.

"I don't know, Ash," Brock shook his head in wonder. "I don't know."

~*~*~  


Wrong.

Something was going to go terribly wrong.

Something that would bring evil...

Something that Articuno was powerless to stop.

That was the reason she was flying as swiftly as possible across the sky. Lugia and Ho-Oh were nowhere to be found...And she didn't get along with Zapdos and Moltres very well. Her wings flapped quickly, sending a cascade of sparkling snow towards the ground, although it melted before it touched the surface.

_Faster_, she told herself. _Faster!_

She zoomed across the sky, a mere blur to the few that managed to see her. Panting, she finally slowed. She had reached her destination.

She fluttered down to the ground, and walked inside the cave. "Ta!" a sound came from within, and out scurried a frightened Rattata.

Concerned, Articuno went deeper into the cave. "Coo?" Her call echoed throughout.

She continued walking, and stopped as she felt something at her feet. A whiff of rancid air assaulted her beak, and her eyes widened in avian horror. She was deep into the cave, so not much light was let in. But she had sharp eyesight, and finally identified the two carcasses at her feet.

"Nooooo!" Articuno shrieked, scaring a few perching Zubat out of the cave. The two were gone.

Articuno had known it was foolish to stay in an area where Team Rocket's presence was becoming increasingly well-known among wild Pokémon. They had known, too, but they had wanted to stay where they were raised. And now they were gone.

Who was she to turn to _now_?

Wait...

Didn't they have children?

Yes, if she recalled correctly, they had three or four kittens.

Her gaze scanned the cave floor. There were no other dead bodies.

They must have escaped...

Hopefully they were still alive.

But they were too young to help anyway. She _needed_ help from someone _now_!

A sudden morbid sort of curiosity struck her, and she quickly flew out of the cave.

She encircled the forest a few times before her sharp eyes finally caught the glint of machinery, and as she drew nearer she could see that it was indeed Team Rocket's handiwork. Countless machines were digging deep into the land (which harbored rare fossils and even some gemstones). Toxic waste by-products were being carelessly released onto the land, and the wastes traveled on into the nearby river, which was slowly beginning to lose its crystal clear quality.

She surveyed the sight for a few moments with disgust, her anger at humans flaring up inside her. She needed to find someone who could help her stop all of the monstrous acts caused by these wretched humans...

Her eyes glinted as an idea came into her head, and she shot up into the sky, beating her wings frantically.

Her journey lasted a while, but she was swift and determined, and she finally reached the Ilex forest shrine. "_Arty_!" She called.

But Celebi was nowhere to be found.

She heaved a big sigh. The little Psychic- and Grass-type probably wouldn't have been much help anyway. Celebi would rather play hide-and-seek than fight someone in a battle.

Where the Legendary Dogs were was anybody's guess. She was just as likely to find them on her first try as she would a needle in a haystack.

There was always the hu--

No...She couldn't ask a human for help.

Then what was she to do?

She didn't have very many choices.

Articuno sighed. Being a Legendary Bird wasn't all it was cut out to be.

~*~*~  


Giving an evil grin, Giovanni set the phone down.

For the past four years, he'd had several scientists working on cloning Pokémon. They had been able to successfully create stronger forms that could learn more attacks than their predecessors.

Almost as soon as he'd gotten Devon from Jessie and James, he had sent his scientists a tissue sample, and instructed them to make a new type of Mew. One that would be unbeatable...Yes, soon his creation would be complete.

And he would have _two_ of the most powerful Pokémon in the world.

He chuckled sinisterly. Things were falling neatly into place.

As they always did when he constructed their fall.


	7. Rushing rushing

Spark, flash.

A sudden glow, and then a terrible noise.

Bedecked in strength-enhancing machinery, the two Pokémon were carrying out their battle to the fullest. They didn't even need instructions from their "trainer" below.

They already knew what to do.

Devon rammed into his opponent, but was effortlessly thrown back. He was then hit with a barrage of stars, but he pulled up a sudden Barrier and they were thrown back to their source, who blocked them effectively.

Tail lashing with fury, he whipped it across the other battler's partially covered face, and was then struck back with an even more powerful tail.

This served only to fuel Devon's anger, and unleashing a battle cry that could chill a Houndoom's blood, he let loose a powerful Blizzard that caused his opponent to falter. But it didn't stop the other for long, and soon enough Devon's adversary retaliated with a powerful Mega Punch that made the Mew see stars.

"Stop!" Giovanni's voice boomed across their battlefield, and reverberated back and forth a few times. A sinister expression was on his face, "Very good. Devon, you need to learn to take advantage of any second of hesitation you can get." He pointed to Devon's opponent, "And you need to learn not to be intimidated by loud noises."

Cold purple eyes lifted themselves to his face, and fists clenched at the Pokémon's sides. It was by strength of will alone that it managed not to explode in the Team Rocket Leader's face.

Devon's blue eyes met the other's purple, and he passed a warning through them that clearly said, _Hurt him, and _you _shall be the one to die...And it will be a long and _painful _death._

Crossing his arms, the larger Psychic Pokémon stuck out his chin defiantly at Devon. His eyes spoke,_ Don't tell me what to do, or _you_ shall beg me to give you mercy...But I won't give it to you._

Giovanni was unaware of this exchange, and turned to one of his aides. "Bring that herd of wild Tauros in here." Turning to his two prize Pokémon, he grinned evilly. "No Special Attacks allowed. You may only give them physical blows."

The two Psychic-types met his gaze, and returned strong ones of their own.

They weren't going to be intimidated by a bunch of angry bulls.

~*~*~

"It's okay, Mewsie," Meowth tried to calm down the sobbing cat. But his words of reassurance meant nothing to the hysterical Mew.

"Mew meewww," Mewsie cried pitifully.

"What's wrong lil' ting?" Meowth rocked it back and forth, looking down with concern. "Do you miss ya mama?"

That got Mewsie to quiet down, and he looked up at the much larger cat and nodded with big blue, teary eyes. "Mwaa. Mwaa."

Meowth's eyes widened, "My wittle baby said his first real words!" His eyes teared in admiration, "Is youze gonna learns ta speak like Meowth?"

Straining, Mewsie managed, "Mowth."

"You know momsie's name!" Meowth exclaimed, cradling the Mew.

Mewsie nodded, but tears again started filling his big baby-blue eyes.

"Do youze miss ya brudders and sistuhs too?"

An affirmative nod. Meowth sighed. He didn't want his "baby" to be unhappy. "Well, I s'pose I can take ya to see one of yur siblin's. But ya have to promise to stay close to Meowth and not let them take you away from me, kay?"

Smiling, Mewsie agreed. "Mowth."

"I'm gonna regret dis," Meowth muttered as he started walking, Mewsie in his paws, towards Pallet Town.

~*~*~

Zapdos and Moltres.

She _had_ to find one of them.

Preferably Moltres; the Fire-type was more closely knit with the other Legendaries. Zapdos didn't like to have anything to do with _anyone_, plain and simple.

Articuno pumped more speed into her slightly aching wings, and zipped through the air towards Moltres' island, which was where she found Moltres. The Fire-type was flying in a random pattern and sending out small blasts of fire that disintegrated little bits of cloud here and there.

"Coo!" Articuno cawed, panting heavily. [Moltres!]

"Molt?" the big bird of flames turned inquisitively, looking surprised and a bit suspicious. They hardly ever talked. [Yes?]

Articuno spoke frantically. [Can you feel it? Something is going to happen! The last two adult Mews are dead! And their children are nowhere to be found! Celebi wasn't at the forest shrine, and I don't know where anyone else is!]

Thinking quickly, Moltres came closer to the Ice-type, making the frigid Pokémon a little uneasy at the sudden heat. [I'll try to scan around and see if I can find the Mews or any other Legendaries, as well as inform Zapdos of the situation. Yes, I felt something too, but I thought it was just becoming a little more moist around here...You know how much I hate water...Do you know what _it_ is?]

Articuno shook her head, [No. I just know that we need to take action quickly, or we could all be destroyed or even captured.]

[The last time I heard from Lugia was deep inside the Orange Island cave. If he's felt _any_thing I'm sure he will be near the entrance, waiting for someone to contact him. Go tell him what _you _felt, and ask if he knows where any of the other Legendaries are. I'm off!] And with that, Moltres took off through the air, towards Zapdos' island.

Taking in a large gulp of air, Articuno headed towards the Orange Islands. She was already fatigued from her swift flights, so it took much longer than it should have. Right when she was about to go inside the cave she felt a large surge of emotion that felt like anger sweep through her. Crying out, partially in pain and partially in shock, she plunged to the ground, hitting it hard.

For a few moments she just lied there, the world outside her coming in and out of focus. Her side heaved as she struggled to intake air, and there was a splitting pain in her wing.

Articuno! she heard in her mind.

Wincing, she managed to raise her head. A large white and royal blue bird stood on the ground before her. "Arrr," she groaned.

Lugia came closer to her, You felt it too?

Articuno gasped, [Yes, but not as strongly as you felt it, I suspect. What was it?]

Evil Psychic-types, I think...And getting worse by the second. They need to be stopped. Lugia rested a wing on Articuno; suddenly she was no longer in pain. There, that should do it. The Psychic bird scanned the sky, I cannot stay out here much longer. An Evil Man is searching for me, and will not stop until he has me. The other Legendaries are safe from _him_, until he catches me. So it as much for your sake as it is mine that I must hide. He thinks that I am in the sea right now. A tired sigh.

[The Two Mews are dead,] said the Ice bird quietly.

Yes, I thought I felt their death. It happened rather suddenly though, so I wasn't one hundred percent positive...

[Their babies are gone,] Articuno said bluntly.

Gone? Lugia's eyes widened. I thought you or Ho-oh had gotten them.

Articuno shook her head, [I think humans must have taken them.]

_Humans_? Lugia exclaimed. We must get them back! ...But you aren't used to flying so swiftly. We have to get one of the Dogs to search for them...

[I couldn't find Celebi either,] Articuno informed him.

Heaven sakes. What has that imp gotten up to _now_?

The Ice avian shrugged, [Beats me. Do you know where the Dogs are?]

Lugia thought for a moment, Suicune's probably at that little pond in Johto that she likes so much. I believe you know the one?

[Yes, I believe so.] Articuno sighed, and spoke wryly, [Off I go again.]

Yes...Good luck.

~*~*~

Hop, skip, jump.

Suicune lightly pranced over the various rocks that stuck out along the side of the pond that she thought of simply as "Hers."

Glancing at the middle of it, she thought she saw a bubble come up and pop, and so she pounced on its source.

A surprised Remoraid squealed in astonishment, not expecting a four hundred pound Water-type to jump upon it. Suicune smirked, and threw it up with her teeth in the air, jaw down and ready to catch the fish when a sudden flutter of wings made her look around in shock, and miss the Remoraid. Happy to have escaped, it plopped into the water and swam to the bottom of the pond, where it stayed, glaring up at the Dog.

You made me lose my lunch, Suicune sighed.

[Sorry, but we have a problem.]

Suicune looked at Articuno, all ears. Articuno explained about the evil forces that seemed to be gathering, not being able to find Celebi, the Two Mews being dead, the Two Mews' babies being taken by humans, and what the Legendaries she had managed to get word to were going to do.

The Water-type listened quietly through the whole thing, and only when the bird was over did she speak. She wasn't one to waste time. Celebi flew by a few days ago, and said something about having to be in Pallet Town to "help" someone. I thought she was just going off on some hide and seek adventure with Sudowoodo again, so I didn't pay her any heed. If I were you, I would check Pallet. I'll zip around and see if I can find any of the Mews, or anyone who knows where they might be. See you soon.

And with that, Suicune was gone.

Articuno grumbled under her breath, [Why does no one take into account that maybe, just _maybe_, I am _tired_.]

~*~*~

Circling around Pallet, Articuno sighed. She didn't see hide no hair of Celebi. She landed near a rather large house, and scanned the surrounding area. If the Psychic- and Grass-type was hiding, she sure was doing a dang good job of it!

"Articuno!" a choked and surprised male voice exclaimed. The man was instantly by her side. "Why, in all my years I never thought I would actually be able to be this close to--"

Articuno turned to the old man and gave him a hard stare. "Erm yes. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Professor Samuel Oak...And I assume you're here for a reason?"

Sensing that he wasn't likely to harm her, Articuno fought down her initial urge to turn tail and fly. She nodded.

"Cuno," she cooed. She knew that he wasn't likely to understand her, but she could try.

"Hmm, interesting..." He muttered under his breath. "Dialect is like a cross of a Pidgey and a Seel..." Oak straightened. "No, I haven't seen a Psychic- and Grass-type. At least, not to my knowledge."

Articuno's eyes widened. He understood her?

"However, I know who might." Avian eyes turned towards him. "My grandson, Gary Oak, or a young boy, Ash Ketchum. Gary has spiky brown hair, and travels with a bunch of cheerleaders and his Evee. Ash wears a cap, and always travels with his Pikachu. Perhaps _they_ can help you. They shouldn't be_too_ far from here."


	8. Cat Fight

"So what are we going to do after we find Meowth?" Brock inquired as they continued their journey to Pallet Town. They were almost there.

"I'm sure Mom will want us to stay for a while," Ash pointed out.

"Celi," Celebi giggled at Pikachu, shyly looking at the electric rat from behind Cat.

Lelia narrowed her eyes and protectively went over to Pikachu, rubbing against him.

"Piiiii," the Electric-type gulped, and he ran nimbly up Ash and onto his shoulder as Brock began to talk.

"But you only have three bedrooms, right? Your room, your mom's room, and the guest bedroom...So who is going to sleep where? Excluding Ms. Ketchum's room, of course."

"I'll share Ash's room!" Cat volunteered perkily.

"No," Misty insisted, "you haven't known him long enough. He can't trust you. _I'll _share his room with him."

"Why would he want to share a room with _you_?" Cat asked, a snobbish note in her voice.

"Why I'll—" Misty grated as she leapt at cat, and soon they were just a whirl of dust, fists, and feet.

"Now, ladies—" Brock tried to break them up but came out with a black eye and several bruises for all his trouble. "Carry on," he gasped as he collapsed.

Lelia was the one that giggled this time, and Celebi looked at her with angry eyes. "CELEBI!" the Grass-type shouted as she launched herself at the Mew and sent forth a powerful Hyper Beam.

Lelia squealed loudly when the Normal-type attack hit her, and Catherine and Misty paused in the midst of their "cat fight," Misty holding a large chunk of Cat's hair in her fist, and Cat digging her nails into the Water Pokémon Lover's arm.

Blue eyes flashing, Lelia opened her mouth and sent a strong Fire Blast at the dual type. Whimpering, Celebi somehow managed to take the hit, and she got back some of her Health Power with a well-placed Giga Drain.

Lelia staggered under the attack, but she managed to retaliate with Blizzard. Now, Celebi might have been more experienced than the young solely Psychic Pokémon, but the Mew was only weak against Dark and Bug attacks....Neither of which were in Celebi's repertoire.

Then Celebi started singing an enchanting, almost eerie melody. It was a sweet song you felt like you could either listen to forever, or run screaming into a different country if you heard it one more time.

Dexter, in Ash's pocket, pinged. "Perish Song, a Normal attack that will cause both battlers to faint unless they are switched or the battle is stopped."

Looking worried, Cat Enilef ordered the two Psychic-types to quit. But Celebi didn't listen. She was mad. She started glowing, and Lelia looked a little hesitant, starting to back off from the challenge. It was no longer just a harmless game.

Celebi prepared to hit the Mew with Solar Beam, and she let it loose—

—but the attack was deflected by something that sparkling and blue.

A pair of disapproving red eyes stared down at the Timetravel Pokémon, who had a Meowth-caught-with-the-Pidgey expression on her face. "No," the avian said quietly.

Just playin', Celebi tried to defend.

[Well, while you have been here playing with one of the very Pokémon that other Legendaries have been searching relentlessly for, a new evil has begun to gather.]

Cat ever-so-slowly let go of Misty, and she went and hid behind Ash. Misty stared at the brilliant Ice Pokémon, as did Ash and Brock.

"Mew?" Lelia whimpered, coming close to Articuno and then backing up unsurely.

[You!] Articuno turned to Ash, who looked rather scared. [Do _you _know where the other Mews are?]

Ash merely blinked, "Huh?"

Psychically, Celebi translated what Articuno had asked.

"Team Rocket has them, and we're trying to get them back!" the trainer answered.

Articuno's eyes narrowed, [How many?]

'Ow many? Celebi yawned.

"I think they just have two," Misty volunteered.

A strange barking sound came from behind them, and all turned. Articuno!

[Suicune...Lugia. What are you two doing here?]

Come here, the purple, blue, and white dog ordered.

The trio exchanged a few words, then turned to stare at Cat, who fidgeted nervously. "What?"

~*~*~

"Whew," Meowth sighed. "Mind if I rest me feet a bit?"

Mewsie thought about it, then nodded, "'Tay."

Spying a log, Meowth crawled inside it and lied down on a bed of leaves, looking out. "While Meowth's toesies get a break, how would youze likes a lesson in howz ta talk?"

Mewsie just blinked at him, so he took it as a yes. "All righty. Say...'Top cat'!"

"Mwop mwap."

"No. Tuh-ah-puh cah-tuh."

"Mwop mwap," Mewsie repeated impatiently.

"Top!"

"Mwop!"

"Cat!"

"Mwap!"

"Top!"

"Mwop!"

Just then, something blue flashed in front of Meowth's eyes, and he looked after it, "What was dat?"

~*~*~

Clash!

Thump!

Hiss!

The two Psychic-types circled around each other. They were fighting with tails alone, and it might have been humorous had they not looked so sinister as they did so.

It was like a sword fight among masters....But more.

One would slash, the other would parry. Devon would feint, and his opponent wouldn't fall for it, instead retaliating.

But Devon met blow with blow.

"Fists!" Giovanni called.

Devon aimed a Mega Punch at the other's head, but it was blocked by a forceful paw.

"Soon, very soon," Giovanni grinned.


	9. Revelation

[Show yourself,] Articuno stared at her.

"Huh?" Cat looked confused.

Show yourself! Suicune snapped, any patience gone. We have been looking for you.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the uneasy trainer stuttered.

[Leave her 'lone,] Celebi insisted, coming closer.

The Water-Type swerved to face the two feet tall flying onion. _You_ have been trouble enough! While _we_ have been searching for other Legendaries and the Two Mews' children, _you_ have been in contact with _humans _and the very things we have been seeking!

[Just wanted to have some fun,] Celebi muttered.

Suicune was steaming mad, which was an interesting sight to see since the Pokémon was a Water-Type. Your '_fun_' could have cost lives! And it still might!

Celebi remained quiet, and the Legendary Dog slowly turned back towards Cat. I didn't mean to be so cross with you, but it has been a long day.

[You're telling me,] Articuno sighed.

Suicune looked upon Cat seriously. There can be no playing around. Your brother may destroy us all.

"Brother?" [Brother?] a chorus of exclamations came.

Yes, brother, Suicune confirmed.

"Umm...Who's her brother?" Ash asked, looking quizzical and scratching his head.

It would be obvious if she would _show _herself, Lugia narrowed his eyes at Cat.

"I _am _showing myself!" she insisted.

Fine. Two can play at that game! Lugia swiped a wing at her and she squeaked, but before he hit her there was a bright flash of rainbow-colored light, and in Catherine Enilef's place was...

A Mew.

"What'd you do that for?" the Mew complained. "I was having fun being a human! It took hours before I finally managed to be able to grasp their language!"

"C-cat?" Misty gasped, unable to take it in.

"That's me," the Mew confirmed. Celebi looked disappointed that her and the Mew's fun had been interrupted.

But Brock was the most shocked. "I've been in love with a _Pokémon_?"

The newest Mew transformed back into a human, stated cheerfully, "That's right!," then transformed into a Mew again.

Brock fainted. Misty ignored him. "And I've been je--" she backtracked, "I mean...urgh!"

Misty stomped off, grumbling something about dishonesty. Lelia went up to her sibling, sniffed her, then snorted at her. With a look of concentration, Lelia transformed into Pikachu, shocked her sister, then changed back into her normal self, looking pleased.

"Uh?" the dazed Cat grumbled from the ground, smoke rising off of her.

"Pika?" Pikachu appeared to be impressed. "Pika pika chuuuuu!" [You've been taking lessons from me!]

Lelia rubbed against a suddenly uneasy Pikachu, nodding affirmatively.

Cat finally got herself back in the air, and glared at Lelia. "What was that for sis?!" Lelia mumbled something under her breath, and Cat said simply, "Oh...Deceit? Yeah, that. Erm..."

Looking impatient, Suicune broke in. Yes. Deceit. But we haven't time for all your childish driveling! As I was saying, the Mew that's _not_ in Team Rocket's hands might destroy us all! We legendaries must band together!

"Hey what about us?" Ash demanded.

"Yeah, we want to help!" Misty piped in, joining Lelia in glaring venomously at Cat.

[Well, I suppose you _might_ be able to help if you let your Pokémon join our effort...Though I don't know how much good _they_ will be,] Articuno huffed.

"Translation?" Ash asked, poking the unconscious Brock in the stomach. Cat provided one, not looking very happy.

Enough fighting! Lugia snapped. We have to go now before it is too late.

"Where--?" Brock inquired, not able to finish his '--am I' before Suicune answered.

In Viridian! Don't you humans ever listen?! Suicune was getting impatient as well.

"When do we leave?" Ash questioned, getting excited. He had a joyful gleam in his eye.

Now, Lugia answered, and with a spark of light they were gone.


	10. Coming Together

Panting, Meowth put Mewsie down on the ground. "Whew. Weze finally here."

And so they were. Pallet Town, in all of its smallness, stretched out before them. But, try as he might, Meowth could neither see nor hear the usually loud twerps. Okay, so they usually weren't _that_ loud, but it was usually a cinch for Meowth to locate them.

Fine. If he couldn't find the twerps' Mew for his baby to play with, then he would spend some quality time with Mewsie himself.

"Hey Mewsie, ya wants ta chase some Butterfree?" Meowth asked.

"Mrew," the little white cat nodded. "Mruh mruh mrew!" Concentrating hard, Mewsie spoke again, "Mrutter Mree...Mrutter Free...Frutterfree! Mew..." Mewsie whimpered in frustration.

Meowth looked on, wide-eyed, "Come on, cuddlykins! Youze can do it! Meowth knows ya can!"

"Butter...free!" the Mew finally got out, then looked excited. "Butterfree! Butterfree!"

Meowth leaped up into the air joyfully, "Dat's it Mewsie! Ya did it!"

"Butterfree!" the little cat repeated joyfully. With a poof of smoke, Mewsie spun around in the air and transformed into Butterfree. "Free!" Mewsie giggled, then changed back into his original self.

"Momsie's so proud of you, Mewsie!" Meowth exclaimed, picking up and spinning around the small white Pokémon.

Ahem, a voice spoke in the two cats' minds, and Meowth swerved around—

To an interesting sight.

A large Pokémon that dwarfed the two stood before them. It was primarily red, and it didn't take much to inspire awe into the much smaller pair.

It was a very stern-looking Entei.

"Can Meowth help you?" Meowth quivered, holding on to Mewsie as tightly as he could.

I don't believe that Mew belongs to you, Entei stated.

"You can't have 'im!" Meowth was getting worked up. "Mewsie's my baby and Meowth won't let nobody take 'im from me!" Meowth placed Mewsie gently down behind him, the poor Mew looking really confused, and held his fists up. "I'll fight you for 'im!"

Entei snorted. Puh-lease. I could care less about fighting for the possession of a Mew that you have obviously been taking good care of.

Now Meowth was really confused. "Den whaddaya want?"

Entei stretched his neck up, and stared at the clouds for a pregnant moment, almost as if he was reading them. One large dark cloud amidst all of the pure white fluffy clouds was breaking into two halves, which appeared even darker apart than together. Several small white clouds were moving towards the two dark ones, and they blended together and eventually dissipated.

Meowth shifted nervously, and finally Entei turned his sharp eyes to the older cat. A battle is coming soon. One that will be difficult to win...'Mewsie,' as you call him, may not be a great fighter, but sometimes in order to win a battle you must refuse to fight and merely stand your ground...Other times it may take just a little show of emotion and the battle can be turned.

Entei looked expectant, but Meowth wasn't quite sure what he was talking about. "So...?"

Entei sighed, and barked something that sounded like "Ent-ent-ent." Will you and the Mew come and help stop the evil that is coming?

Meowth was unsure. "But what about Jessie 'n' James? Meowth never does nuttin' witout 'em!"

Entei stared him in the eyes, almost as if reading his soul. Finally he nodded. They can come, too.

"Okay...So where're weze goin'?"

"Look at this _rad_ new outfit I just got," Jessie instructed James, as she pulled out the clothes in question. Jessie and James had decided to part for a little while, then meet back at a certain bench in the park. Jessie had used her time to shop until she was about to drop, and James had used his time to eat until he couldn't see his feet. Or something.

"You should've tried out the food bar!" James exclaimed. "All you can eat for just $9.95!"

Jessie sniffed, "I don't _want_ to try out an 'all-you-can-eat' food bar. I can't ruin my figure!"

"But I think your figure looks just fine," James told her honestly.

"Really?" Jessie's eyes sparkled.

"Really!" So did James'.

"Well, your figure isn't that bad either."

"Really?" Again, the twinkling eyes.

"Really!"

"Oh, Jessie!" James held out his arms.

"Oh, James!" Jessie dropped her sacks and practically leapt into his arms. Their lips started to meet—

"Oh, guys!" Meowth ran towards them as he soon as he spotted them, waving happily.

"Oh _great_," James and Jessie muttered under their breath.

Entei and Mewsie followed him over to the pair. "What do _you _want, Me-ow-" James cut off when he saw the enormous Legendary Dog.

"W-what is _that_?" Jessie inquired, trembling.

I am Entei, the Pokémon introduced himself in their minds.

"Weze gots ta go save da world!" Meowth stated enthusiastically. "He'll take us dere!"

"Butterfree!" Mewsie agreed.

Jessie and James turned and stared at the Mew, who said sheepishly, "Mwop mwap...?"

"Meowth's baby's learnin' ta talk. Isn't dat right, sugarplum?" Meowth scratched the white cat's chin.

"Meowth! Dat's right!" Mewsie exclaimed, then look surprised at her own outburst.

"Now we have _two_ of them," Jessie moaned.

Meowth's eyes sparkled with tears, "Youze takin' right after Meowth!"

Entei cleared his throat, a loud, deep sound that caused everyone's eyes to sharply turn to the creature. We need to go. Now.

And with a bright flash of light, the Legendary Pokémon had Teleported them away from Viridian City.

  


"_You_!" Jessie, James, Ash, Brock, Misty, Meowth, and various other Pokévoices all cried out the same thing when the two groups saw each other.

Then Jessie grinned, "I love saying that."

Articuno sighed. [Are you done quibbling yet?]

"...?" Jessie looked at the Legendary bird curiously.

Ignore her, Suicune instructed. She's had a hard day.

"Okay, so uh, where are we?" Misty asked.

They were in front of a huge, dark building, with huge doors that seemed to spell out doom for the group of humans, their Pokémon, and the loner Legendaries.

Giovanni's private gym/training center, Entei answered. Hidden from nearly all trainers, the prying eyes of the public, and most of his employees. He's smart enough to know that his harsh methods should not be witnessed by the authorities...Otherwise he would've been turned in for Pokéabuse years ago.

"Who are you?" Ash inquired, noticing the large new Legendary for the first time.

Entei, the Pokémon sighed, tired of introducing himself.

"Ah," Brock nodded, looking all-knowing.


	11. Ominousness

"Molt!" a voice behind the large group cried out.

The Legendaries calmly turned, but the human-owned Pokémon, as well as their trainers, swerved around in surprise.

It appeared that Moltres had been just as busy as Articuno, for she had brought with her a bored- and annoyed-looking Zapdos, a skittish Dratini, a curious Dragonair, a shy-appearing Dragonite, a battle-ready Arcanine, an impish Raikou, and a powerful and solemn Ho-oh.

[It took some doing, but I managed to round up a few more Legendaries and Dragons. Snorlax didn't want to get up off of his fat butt. Big surprise there...And I looked, but was unable to find Kingdra.]

Cat translated for the humans, and Lugia nodded afterwards. Kingdra hates leaving the water, so it's probably for the best.

[Can we get on with this already?] Zapdos snapped.

Celebi hid behind Cat, who translated, and Raikou smirked. Anxious to get back to zapping defenseless, weak Water-types?

Zapdos slitted his eyes, but Entei barked and interrupted him. Silence! This is a time of unity. Quibbling among ourselves shall only serve to divide us.

[Well put,] Dratini squealed, then looked shocked at its own daring, hiding behind Dragonite.

Rolling his eyes, Lugia gazed at Ho-oh. How are you doing, old friend?

I'll be a lot better once we get rid of this threat, Ho-oh growled in everyone's minds.

[_If_ we get rid of it,] Articuno added.

"Surely all of us could easily beat--" Ash was interrupted by Arcanine.

[Human fool!] the Fire-type barked. [Don't you realize what is at stake here?]

After a quick translation from Lugia, Misty's eyes sparked. "He's not undermining the importance of taking care of things, but there _are_ quite a few of us--" 

Dragonair cut Misty off. [But the Man of Evil is on the Defector and the Restless One's side. Do you not recall the legend?]

After the Pokémon's message was relayed to the humans in a form that they could relate to, the humans all sprouted quizzical looks.

Dragonite spoke mournfully, and despite the fact that he did not speak in anyone's mind, all were able to understand him. [According to the legend of old, every two centuries the Man of Evil takes on a different form, although it is always a male human that, unless acted upon by forces other than disease, shall live to be exactly a century old. His rise to power is inevitable and always quick and great. He always has many Pokémon at his disposal and always tries to capture or destroy Legendaries. Although Good is powerful, unless most of the Legendaries band together Evil shall triumph. The Legendaries have never been able to defeat the Man of Evil, but, then again, the Chosen One has never been on our side.]

At this, with the exception of the Mews, all of the Legendaries' eyes were upon Ash.

"The Chosen One?" Ash looked skeptical.

After glancing at Dragonite and earning a nod, Dragonair stepped in, Lugia providing the translation. [The Chosen One comes only once every two millennia. If the Legendaries find the Chosen One, and get him or her to team with them, there is a possibility that the cycle of the Man of Evil shall be stopped....But only if no Legendaries die, the Man of Evil lets any Legendaries that he has go free, and the Man of Evil is converted to Good.]

"Pika," the electric mouse cooed in awe.

Ash's eyes were wide. "You're relying on...me?"

Zapdos snorted, [I knew this 'Chosen One' stuff was too good to be true. Not only is _our_ Chosen One just a kid, he _also_ has only half a brain!]

Lelia narrowed her eyes, and started glowing. [That's not very nice...] she hissed, and shot out a kinetic ball that was deflected by Lugia's wing.

We shouldn't quarrel among ourselves, the large bird insisted.

"Yeah, _sis_," Cat sniffled.

[Watch it,] Lelia growled.

[Do we have to go inside?] Celebi whimpered, the sight of the gloomy-looking gym making her uneasy.

"Yeah, do we?" James and Jessie asked simultaneously, clinging to each other. They didn't want to fight against their boss.

Meowth had his arms wrapped around Mewsie tightly. "I tink we should stay outside and youze guys can go in. It's too dangerous in dere!"

Mewsie nodded. He didn't feel like facing his brother.

But with an ominous creak, the gym doors opened by themselves, exposing the interior, which just appeared to be cloaked in a dark, forbidding blanket...Forbiddingly inviting.

"So, remind me," Brock said. "Apart from the doors with minds of their own, why is us beating him going to be hard?"

Suicune sighed, as if it were obvious. He has more powerful Pokémon than you can count. Add to that the Restless One and the Defector, and he has quite an army. Think of the most powerful non-Legendary Pokémon you have ever seen, multiply its strength by ten, and add one hundred of its kind...That doesn't even begin to describe the Pokémon he has.

Clutching Togepi, Misty groaned, "Glad to know our work isn't cut out for us."

And forward into the blackness the group went, practically pushing the Team Rocket not-quite-ex-members.

An eerie feeling settled over them all at the sight of the creepy, dark stadium.

"Oh, nobody here, it's time for us to go," James tried to leave, but then the lights flashed on, temporarily blinding them.

After they regained their eyesight, they spied, at the far end of the stadium, Giovanni standing stock still, a dark and ominous sight.

"I've been waiting for you."


	12. It Begins

"Obviously," Misty smirked from behind Ash, keeping Togepi out of the evil man's sight.

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Mewsie were cowering in the very back (well, Mewsie wasn't cowering, but Meowth was holding the Mew tightly). The Legendaries had defiant looks plastered onto their faces, but none of their expressions rivaled that of Ash's.

He was feeling rather overconfident and righteous, or at least appeared to be outwardly, and his stubborn streak would beat any Tauros, hands down.

Add to that a bunch of Pokémon and an evil genius, and you had a major problem on your hands.

"Give us the Mew back, or else!"

Zapdos rolled his eyes and muttered, [Great goin', kid.]

Articuno covered her eyes with a wing. [I can't watch this.]

"Real tactical, Ash," Misty whispered to him.

But Ash ignored them. Giovanni stared at the boy for a long time before chuckling.

A cold, heartless, knowing laugh, that had no real humor in it, only bitterness and evil.

At last, he spoke. "Yes, I could give you back the Mew. But I'm afraid that Devon rather likes it where he is. Don't you Devon?"

The Team Rocket Leader's eyes were still on Ash, and he gave no indication of where the Psychic-type was hiding. The shadows shifted, growing and shrinking, and pretty much making the humans, their Pokémon, and the Legendaries nervous.

"Devon's already served his purpose, but he is content to do more than that. Willingly. And so is what I like to think of as his half brother...Maybe even an unidentical twin."

"What are you talking about?" Brock inquired, petting his Vulpix, which he had just let out of her Pokéball. She was pressed against his legs, looking more than a little frightened.

But Giovanni's eyes were still on Ash. Contemplating. Studying. Scrutinizing.

Ash Ketchum felt dirty with the man's gaze on him, and wanted nothing more than to run out of there and never look back. But he did not move. He was determined to win.

"Mew is an incredible Pokémon, stronger than strong, faster than fast...But when you have the most powerful Psychic-type in your hands, why not increase its strength and quickness even more? Not with trivial things like Carbos, but using a convenient thing called genetic manipulation."

A sinister grin spread across his face. "My new creation is very simply, bigger and better. But Devon has somehow managed to hold his own against him, due to my constant training...Your pitiful cats that you dare to call Mews do not even begin to have _half_ the power that either has, even put together. The modified clone is called...Mewtwo."

The shadows seemed to whisper and chant, and grow and sway like wildfire.

But no one in the dark corners was speaking or moving, although it felt like some strange apparition was swirling through the stadium.

"Your pitiful little pipsqueak could not even singe my creations, Ash Ketchum."

"Hey!" Ash's temper started to rise. "My Pikachu could do _more_ than singe your warped Pokémon!"

"Amusing that such a little boy would have such a big ego. And no brain."

"I do _too_ have a brain, you--"

"Ash!" Misty tugged at his arm.

He tried to rush at Giovanni, but Brock and Misty held him back.

"Let me at him! I can take him on!"

Giovanni laughed at him, the rumbled reverberating off of the walls. "Young fool."

Before Ash could snap something back, Lugia spoke mentally, He's trying to rile you, don't let him.

"Yes, listen to your little bird friend. You won't be able to see him much longer," Giovanni snickered.

"Now listen here!" Ash demanded. "You're pure evil and I'm going to beat you. Not because I'm stronger, or because you're stronger, but because I have friends. Friendship can overcome the hardest of obstacles, and with all the friends I have here you are nothing but a bump in the road that shall be easily smoothed down! Good shall triumph! You know it, and I know it, and there is _nothing_ you can do about it!" His eyes burned with a fire that would rival that of a Charizard's tail.

"What is good and evil, other than the misconception in someone's mind that ethics should determine everything?" Giovanni glared at him.

"A lawless society would last about as long as an Oddish in a volcano. Good is following what is right and just, and evil is just doing whatever you want when you want. Evil will stab evil in the back, but Good shall always be kind to Good. When a person acts evil, sometimes it is to hide hurt...Is that what is wrong with you?" Ash looked the man in the eyes. A strange feeling had come over him, and he felt words he would never otherwise utter come out of his mouth.

Giovanni seemed almost taken aback. Almost. "Nothing is wrong with me!" he snarled. "To me, _you_ are the evil one, for you are against me. Unless...You wish to join me? If you become a member of Team Rocket you will one day be by my side when I have conquered the world...Imagine all of the Pokémon you would get, and the power that you would have..."

"Never!" the humans shouted simultaneously.

"Are you sure?...I think you said that a little too quickly. Come, come. It is your dream that you shall become the ultimate Pokémon Master, is it not, Ash Ketchum? If you joined my organization you would have that title soon enough. And Brock, think of all of the equipment for experimenting with Pokémon food and breeding...And Misty, you would have more Water-Types at your disposal than you have ever dreamed..."

"No," Misty said quietly.

Brock glared, "I wouldn't want to do it with your help."

"That would be cheating," Ash insisted.

"Are you calling me a cheater?" Giovanni chuckled. "It wouldn't be cheating, it would be merely having help--"

"Wait a minute," Ash broke in. "How did you know our names?"

"I know a lot about you," Giovanni responded seriously. After a moment's paused, he requested, "Join me."

"No!" Ash exclaimed. He was quiet for a moment, thinking of something he had heard two boys in Pallet Town talking about, when they hadn't known he was there. He had been tormented by the thought for years, and now he was finally going to give it some release. "I heard you killed my father."

Brock and Misty's eyes were instantly upon him. He never talked about his father. One time Misty had ventured to ask about him, and Ash had been mad at her for days, for reasons unknown to her. But now she knew part of what it was...

"No, Ash." Giovanni shook his head slowly, and almost pitying look in his eyes. "_I_ am your father..."

"No!" Ash immediately denied, his hands clenching into fists. "That can't true! It's impossible! My father is dead."

"Did your mother ever tell you outright that your father was dead?" Giovanni asked, trying to appear politely curious but coming off as brutally sinister.

"She said that he was gone, and wouldn't ever come back."

"But she never said that he was dead," the Team Rocket leader pointed out.

"Everyone else did."

"To them, I _was_ dead. But to your mother, I was just gone, never to come back. Your mother has no real job because I pay her child support. I agreed to pay and stay out of the way as long as she started you on your Pokémon journey. For I would not have a son who was less than the best at Pokémon battles. Join me, and we can rule the world as father and son, with our Pokémon at our side."

"Never!" Ash was pale, his hands were clammy, and he felt queasy. Giovanni was lying! He _had_ to be! His mother would never have married such a cruel man!

"So be it. _Son_," Giovanni sneered, then snapped his fingers.

Like spiders, Pokémon jumped from the ceiling. Like tigers, Pokémon came stalking out from the shadows. Like moles, ground types popped their heads out from the stadium floor.

Like predators, they surrounded the Legendaries, humans, and human-owned Pokémon.

Giovanni chuckled deeply at their surprised expressions, a deep resounding laugh that sent chills down everyone's spines, with the exception of him and his Pokémon.

His Pokémon all had, not physically, but emotionally, dark eyes, and smirking faces. He had tormented them past the breaking point, and all they wanted to do was fight.

Quickly, Ash, Brock, and Misty let out their Pokémon, and the battle began.

A Magmar and an Electrode pounded furious Special attacks at Articuno, who sent back shards of ice.

Pikachu tried to zap the Vaporean that was spitting water at Moltres, as he dodged a Dugtrio and a Sandshrew.

Mewsie, Cat, and Lelia had risen above the furiously raging battle, and were searching for their brother.

But they could not see him.

  


Author's Note: I couldn't help it. Being an avid Star Wars fan, I had to have the whole "I am your father" thing in there.


	13. Battle Continues

Pikachu gritted his teeth as he let loose another Thundershock. He was tiring, and using the lesser move rather than the superior moves Thunder and Thunderbolt, since they took more energy.

The Vaporeon was still getting back-up from the Sandshrew, who kept burrowing underground and hitting Pikachu, who in turn tried to run back and forth to avoid the Pokémon.

Ash was shouting encouragements to all of his Pokémon, casting a tender eye on Pikachu at random times, and searching relentlessly for Devon and Mewtwo.

Giovanni was merely surveying the battle with an experienced eye, and he noted with some surprise that not only were the Legendaries holding their own, but the human-trained Pokémon not owned by him were also fiercely refusing to give up their ground.

Brock's Vulpix was Flamethrowing a perturbed Venusaur, who whipped out its vines and tried to secure the Fire-type to the ground. 

Misty's Psyduck waddled over to the Venusaur and tilted his head. "Psy?"

Smirking, the evil Venusaur released Vulpix, who looked surprised, and smacked Psyduck across the head with a vine.

"Duck!" the Water-type squawked, falling over on to the ground.

Humored, the Venusaur started swatting at him again with its vines, failing to notice that the bird's eyes were glowing.

"DUCK!" Psyduck shouted, as it sent a powerful Psychic to the stunned Venusaur, hitting its weakness and causing it to faint.

"Vul!" Brock's fox Pokémon purred, and she went prancing off to help Pikachu get rid of the persistent Sandshrew whose powers exceeded its evolutionary level.

Brock's Zubat had confused the Dugtrio that had been giving Pikachu problems earlier, and the Ground-Type had gone out of control, attacking Pokémon on its own side until Giovanni finally recalled it.

Meowth stayed carefully out of harm's way, scanning the gym for a certain Normal-type Pokémon. Finally, he found it rolling Brock's Geodude across the floor as if it were a ball of yarn.

Determinedly, Meowth trotted over to the Persian, coming from behind. With an angry glare, he slashed his claws across the cat's back.

Letting out a scream of pain, Persian turned around and batted at Meowth, who avoided the attack and used Tail Whip.

Soon the two were locked in a brawl, and Brock's Geodude went bumbling away towards an angry Pidgeot, hitting it with a Rock-Type attack.

Jessie and James had reluctantly let out their Pokémon, and after James was temporarily engulfed by Victreebel their Pokémon did pretty well against Giovanni's.

Weezing was having a fun time bombarding Steelix with toxic sludge, and Arbok was happily attacking a Raichu.

After having shunned their Team Rocket uniforms and donned cheerleader outfits, complete with pom-poms, James and Jessie were cheering various things such as, "Go Weezing, Go Arbok! Kick their butts and make them squawk! Go Victree, go Licki, smack them hard and make them scream!"

Meanwhile, Moltres and Articuno had paired together in fighting against a Blastoise and a fiery Magcargo.

Although the opposing Pokémon were able to easily hit their weaknesses, Articuno and Moltres held them at bay efficiently. Being able to fly was an advantage that they readily used to avoid the streams of water and spurts of fire.

In unison, the two birds sent a wave of ice and fire towards their enemies, causing them to be pushed back a few feet. Looking satisfied, Articuno and Moltres continued their assault.

Zapdos sneered at them, as he sent a few Thundershocks towards a Xatu that was attacking Ash's Bulbasaur, causing the Psychic-Type to turn towards him, mad as Beedrill that was driven from its nest.

It Teleported over to him and surprised him by instantly sending a barrage of attacks towards him.

Lugia, who had been battling with an Umbreon, was instantly by the Electric-Type's side to sweep away the vicious bird.

Zapdos didn't even mumble thanks, since it wasn't his way and would wreck his reputation, but Lugia understood nevertheless and went back to using bird moves to defeat the Dark-Type.

Ho-oh was battering a Vileplume with Fire moves and absent-mindedly swatting aside a frustrated Dewgong's water attacks.

Dragonite seemed at peace, hitting random Pokémon with Hyper Beams, and avoiding all other attacks. Dratini tried to stay near him, every now and then using Toxic and Wrap on a Pokémon, an effective way to make a Pokémon faint with an abundance of patience.

Dragonair was having fun toying with an annoyed Flareon, and the three Legendary Dogs were scrambling to and fro, making sure none of the humans' Pokémon got hurt, or their fellow Legendaries, or the Dragons.

No one was sure how much time had passed by, but for the three anxious Mews it seemed like an eternity. They had finally given up on searching, and started to battle.

None of them noticed the two pairs of glinting eyes that suddenly appeared in the shadows, nor the two figures which slowly floated forward.

  


Mewtwo smiled maliciously. It appeared that Devon's brothers and sister had finally let down their guard, and now it was time for Giovanni's top two Pokémon to attack.

But what Giovanni didn't know was that Mewtwo was not fighting for him. The cloned Psychic-type knew that he was best off staying with the Team Rocket leader until he had gotten as strong as possible under the mere human's instruction, but then he would break off from him and set out to rule the world.

But before this goal could be achieved, he had to get rid of his most prominent enemies. He could try to take on all of his "successors" at once, but it would be easiest if he and Devon got rid of the three despicably kind Mews together, and then he and Devon had their deciding battle.

For both of them hated each other passionately and knew that they both stood in each other's way on their ascent to the top.

But before they were to have their stand-off, which Mewtwo was sure he would win, they would extinguish all other obstacles.

As they were about to do.

For Giovanni had sent them the secret signal, and they were ready to attack.

Devon threw an inconspicuous side-ways look towards his "companion" and received a sinister nod.

The shadows covered their faces as they exited their hiding place, and, quietly, they Teleported behind Mewsie, Lelia, and Cat, who were all engaged in battle, although their hearts weren't in it.

Simultaneously, they sprung up protective bubbles around themselves and attacked without warning, Mewtwo ramming into two of the enemy Mews, and Devon into one.

Needless to say, the trio was caught by surprise, and they were rammed painfully into the floor by their assailants.

Rolling quickly over, Cat's stunned, hurt eyes met her brother's cold, heartless ones.

Yes, it was true. This was an incredibly different circumstance than they had experienced when being snatched and dumped into a hot air balloon.

The grounded Mews rose ominously into the air, and for a moment all of the battles ceased, and all eyes were on the floating Psychic-Types as they glared at each other, before all Barriers were up, and their battle began.

  


Mewtwo bumped up against Mewsie and Lelia, then sent a Psychic attack their way as Devon battled with Cat, who had just transformed into Mewtwo and had a mocking face on.

Perturbed, Devon Pounded Cat, who sent back a fierce Blizzard.

Mewtwo hit Mewsie and Lelia with Thunder, and they retaliated with Hydro Pump.

When the other Pokémon saw the powerful Psychic-Types fighting it encouraged them to continue. And continue they did.

Mewtwo sneered as he sent out a kinetic ball at Cat, whom he was openly perturbed at more than the others. The Mews were all pathetically weak, but some force of nature kept them going, even after any ordinary Pokémon would have given up after the first blow. Mewtwo sent even more Special attacks out, and though the others reeled momentarily, they seemed determined to win.

But, Mewtwo reflected, it didn't seem like they wanted to win for themselves. No, they appeared to be fighting for something much more abstract than that.

Perhaps the pathetic thing they thought of as justice?

Mewtwo gave a mental nod. That was probably it. Pokémon that were influenced by weak trainers tended to be more emotionally-oriented in their goals. And those aims were usually for something that meant nothing when one broke it down.

But Mewtwo had a solid goal. He was the only one fit enough to take over the world, exterminate the humans like the pests they were, and put Pokémon in their proper place as the dominant ones.

Mewtwo fought with even more power than before, as he was suddenly revitalized by his moment of thought.

  


Ash stared wide-eyed at the entangled group of floating Psychic Pokémon. Their battle was a fascinating sight. Colorful light reflected from several different attacks played across the stadium, eyes flashed with moods, and it was easily apparent to him which Mewtwo was on his side.

For the true Mewtwo was sending attacks in all directions, bombarding the others with mostly Special moves.

But although the Mews were holding their own rather well, Ash had a gut-feeling that if something didn't happen soon, Giovanni would win.


	14. Good and Bad

Twitching with indecision, Ash finally was unable to take it anymore, and practically stormed over to the man who claimed to be his father. "Why?"

The simple word held many emotions. Pain. Sadness. Accusation. It was ambivalence at its peak.

Expressionless, Giovanni turned his head minutely towards Ash. Softly, but in an almost-harsh manner, he asked, "What?"

"Why are you doing this? What do you stand to gain?" Ash Ketchum's chin was jutted out, and his eyes flashed as he held Giovanni's with his own.

"What more can a man want than world domination? Having the Legendary Pokémon would help me achieve that goal," Giovanni replied, turning his eyes back to the battle.

"What about family?!" Ash countered. "You used to have one, you know!"

Giovanni raised an eyebrow, eyes still glued on the fighting. "Oh, so now you're feeling more accepting?"

Ash didn't answer that, instead asking quietly, "Why did you leave?"

Straightening imperceptibly, and lifting his chin, the Team Rocket leader sighed. "I had to face my destiny..." But Ash somehow sensed he wasn't done, and remained quiet, waiting for him to speak again.

"My father was a criminal before I was...He was the former head of Team Rocket. I was expected to follow in his footsteps, but being a reckless young fool, I decided it wasn't the path for me at the time. Your mother and I were high school and college sweethearts, and so I finally eloped with her. My father was very angry, but I didn't care. I was married to your mom for a few years before he finally got over it and tried to coax me into joining his organization. Since I'd had my fair share of rebellion, I secretly did so, my father teaching me a lot of what I know now."

Giovanni took a breath, "Your mother noticed the change, and didn't know what to do about it. When I realized she was getting suspicious, I tried to adjust my personality when I was with her...Then you came along."

The Team Rocket leader actually smiled at the memory. "My bouncing baby boy. Instantly, I decided to name you after my father. Eager to please me, your mother agreed."

"You loved Pokémon from the start, playing for hours with the weak Pokémon I would go out and quickly catch for you to play with for a while."

A memory sparked.

A little Pidgey, chirruping at him from his tall father's arms. Giggling, he reached out for it, and his father set it down on the floor.

He hugged it tightly, and it returned the hug in kind, nibbling at his dark hair. He introduced it to his new, colorful beach ball, and the two started to play, scooting it around playfully.

"But a few days after what I believe was your fourth birthday, terrible news reached me...My father had died. I was torn, unable to choose between staying with my family, or taking over my father's position. Your mother and I had a fight about it, and I decided that I would leave. But she had a sudden change of heart, and begged me not to go."

Again, a flash-back, this one bringing back disturbing memories.

Ash's mother was sobbing, and pleading desperately, "Don't go! I'm sorry! Don't leave us alone!"

Ash was confused. He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't like it. Mommy was crying, and she never cried. She had also been angry at Daddy earlier, but he didn't know why. Maybe she did something wrong, and was sorry for it?

And yet, he didn't think that was it. He could practically feel the sorrow emanating off of her in waves. Something was going to happen. Was Daddy leaving forever?

His father was stuffing things into a suitcase, an annoyed look on his face. But his facial expression couldn't mask the regret and pain in his eyes.

Whimpering in fear of what was gonna happen, sadness for his Mommy, and worry for his Daddy, he held his stubby hands out, ignoring the Rattatta beside him, "Stay, Daddy! I wuv you!"

Ash's father set down the suitcase, and bent beside the young boy, looking into his dark eyes. "I have to go away, Ash."

"Why?" Ash's eyes watered up, and he sniffled.

"There's just something I have to do," he answered ambiguously. "But I promise I'll see you again someday." He lowered his voice, "I want you to take care of your mother, okay?"

Ash nodded, and his father continued, "And I want you to take care of all of your Pokémon, and one day you can be a Pokémon Master, and join your father. Would you like that?"

He gave an enthusiastic nod that was accompanied by a hiccup. With wide, moist eyes, he inquired, "Yeah. When'll I see you?"

His father didn't answer, he just got to his feet and started packing again, ignoring the pleas that Ash's mother was uttering frantically.

"It broke my heart, but I had to do it. We were drifting apart...The next day, after she'd calmed down a bit, I called her, and we worked out the agreement I told you about earlier." Giovanni sighed, as if a great load was lifted off his shoulders...And maybe it had been.

"But don't you understand? You don't _have_ to continue following in your father's footsteps," Ash insisted, "--just like I don't, and _won't,_ follow the path that you are going down!"

"We shall see. Maybe after this battle you will change your mind." Giovanni no longer looked at him, the battle the only thing on his mind.

Ash sighed. He _had_ to think of a way to get his father to change his mind...There was still good in him, he _knew_ it.

Now, if only he could _find_ it...

There was good in Devon, Cat knew it. But _how_ could she find it?

Sighing, she sent a particularly powerful attack at Mewtwo, who shrugged it off as if it were a fly. Cat narrowed her eyes, and tried attacking him more.

But it was no use. Devon and Mewtwo showed no signs of tiring, whereas the other Mews could feel the battle taking its toll.

It was almost like all of Giovanni's Pokémon were Super-creatures, with nearly unlimited strength and invulnerability. Was it because of the thought of punishment that they worked so hard? Was it his motivation? Or was he just an incredibly skilled trainer that pushed his Pokémon to the limit?

Whatever it was, Cat didn't know. But she didn't like it.

Pikachu didn't know anything about the story Giovanni told Ash. If he had, maybe things would have turned out differently.

But then again, maybe they wouldn't have.

But, regardless of what could've happened, what happened, happened.

Pikachu's sharp little Pika-mind knew that Giovanni was the cause of the whole mess. So, to stop the mess, he figured that something had to be done about the Team Rocket Leader.

And since he figured a good electric shock wouldn't do the trick, he would have to get Mewtwo to do something.

Poor Pikachu was to regret it all later, but he scampered up to Mewtwo and hit him with a light Thundershock to gain his attention.

The Psychic Pokémon's eyes were instantly upon him, communicating to him to either state his purpose quickly or die.

Wanting very much to live to a ripe old age, Pikachu swiftly spoke. [Giovanni's using you!]

And I am using him, Mewtwo replied. It was not new knowledge that Giovanni cared nothing for him.

[No, you don't understand!] Ignoring the feelings in his round belly that told him to shut his big fat mouth, Pikachu fibbed, [He's going to kill you after he catches the Legendaries. He thinks you're too dangerous, and he's going to clone another Psychic-Type like you that will follow him better!]

He won't be able to kill me.

[That's right, he couldn't kill you by himself, but,] Pikachu quickly added, [--if he sent all his Pokémon after you, you'd have a tough chance surviving that encounter...Not that you aren't up to it, of course! It's just tough...And if you taught him a lesson now, then maybe all of his Pokémon would follow you. And with an army like that, world domination would come even sooner!]

While he proceeded to shoot several attacks at his opponents, Mewtwo mulled it over. Yes, the electric rat was right. The sooner he got rid of Giovanni, the better.

He broke away from the battle, stunning the four Mews, who weren't sure what to think, and floated over to Giovanni, who was currently watching his Hitmonlee kick Brock's Onix repeatedly, and standing next to Ash Ketchum, whose wide eyes were currently on Mewtwo, who was coming ever-closer.

Drawing upon more strength than he had even used in the battle, Mewtwo formed a huge, glowing kinetic ball of energy. He aimed it at Giovanni, who looked up in surprise, a look of horror etched across his face.

Mewtwo let the ball of energy go, with an evil grin--

--Giovanni gasped, instinctively placing his hands in front of his face protectively--

--and with a cry of "No!," Ash Ketchum leapt in front of his father, and took the blow for him.

"Ash!" Giovanni, Misty, and Brock shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out.

And more Pokémon cries came forth, and even Mewtwo had something to say, Foolish child.

  


Author's Note: I thought about Giovanni getting a few Pokémon with Master Balls, but decided against it. Too much work for my little fingers.

I just dreamed Giovanni's story up, though I'm sure there's some episode that proves me wrong, just because that's my luck. Just smile and nod and accept what I put...Please? (Forget the fact that Giovanni looks so much older than Ash's mom and give me a break!)

As for what's happened...I figure some things shouldn't change.


	15. Bam

The minute Devon had seen Mewtwo stalking forwards towards Giovanni, he had gotten a strange feeling in his stomach of dread.

But the time he spent in shock could have very well cost him Giovanni's life, the man that had taken him in and raised him, trained him.

The man to whom he owed everything.

As soon as he saw Mewtwo forming a kinetic ball, he Teleported over, just in time to see the stupid boy leap in front of his master.

Traitor! Devon hissed at Mewtwo after the yells of astonishment had subsided.

But Mewtwo wasn't paying attention to him, his eyes were on the glowing, lifeless body in front of him.

"Ash!" Misty cried out, rushing to his side, faster than a speeding bullet.

"Don't die," she whimpered, clutching his chest, and resting her forehead on it, tears soaking into his shirt. 'Don't die, Ash. Please don't let him die!' she prayed, as her body was wracked with sobs.

Quietly, and with almost frightened reluctance, Giovanni knelt down beside his son, and checked his pulse. He straightened slowly, and stated flatly, "He's dead."

Mewtwo stared at Ash Ketchum. He had killed a human boy.

It was one thing to kill Giovanni, who had already lived for quite a while, and wasted his life away.

But it was another to kill a human child who had barely even begun to live.

"Pik-kaa," Pikachu trembled, tears in his eyes, as he touched his Pika-pi's arm, almost afraid to believe the truth before him.

But there was no reaction from Ash. Not an eyelid twitch, not a rise of the chest.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu screamed in anguish, trying to shock life back into the boy, narrowly avoiding the sorrowful Misty, whose head was still lying on the cold boy's chest.

Giovanni turned to Mewtwo, coldly, and spoke in a voice that would have chilled Jack Frost to the bone. "You killed my son."

Mewtwo, harsh and evil as he was, was a bit at a loss. He'd never killed anyone before, especially a human that hadn't even attempted to capture him.

Devon was quickly beside Giovanni's side, and the two slowly grew closer to Mewtwo, who was still a bit stunned with himself, and backing up unsurely.

"Ash..." Misty managed to get out, in a broken voice that was barely a whisper. But Giovanni somehow managed to hear, and it almost broke his heart. "I never got a chance to tell you...But...I love you..." Trembling, she gave him a tender kiss that she put all of her soul into.

It was almost as if when she let out those frightening words, and gave him a heart-felt kiss, she expected him to miraculously wake up, almost like Snow White in reverse.

But she saw no reaction from him, and buried her head deeper into his chest.

Had she paid closer attention, she might have noticed his lips part slightly, and the almost-utterance of part of her name...Mist.

But as quickly as it was almost formed, the sign of life disappeared.

"Attack him," Giovanni grated out an order to his Pokémon, who instantly and readily turned on Mewtwo.

Wait, Devon spoke in their minds. I'll take care of him.

Nodding, Giovanni made a gesture for his Pokémon to cut off their attack. And they did so, reluctantly.

"Attack only the Legendaries," Giovanni told them in a low voice.

And greedily, readily, darkly enthusiastic, they did so.

Ash's Pokémon had not the heart to battle, and tearfully had their eyes on their deceased trainer. Brock stood a few feet away from the fighters, unable to take it all in.

It had never seemed real that one of their group would die. They'd gotten into many difficult situations, but had always managed to get out of them.

Team Rocket had always seemed like a joke, nothing like it appeared to be at that very moment. Brock understood now that they had merely been dealing with those Team Rocket members that had true consciences and respect for their Pokémon. Not the cruel beasts that were trying to take down the Legendaries.

Brock bit his lip to prevent himself from crying. Ash would want him to be strong, and carry on...

But that boy had been the best friend he had ever known.

Trying to swallow the hard lump in his throat, he slowly glanced over at his mournful Pokémon, who appeared as distraught as he was.

Mewsie looked like he wanted to cry in confusion, floating in the air amidst his siblings and staring at the dead boy.

Cat had transformed back into her normal self, and was trying to prevent herself from crying, but moisture was seeping from her eyes.

Lelia's lip trembled, as teardrops went freely in a stream down her cheeks. Her trainer was gone...Gone.

Never to return.

Not to come back.

In a zombie-like state, she drifted forward, trying to pour healing into him, causing him to glow.

But she saw no signs of movement, and ceased, broken-hearted.

Cat bit her lip, then swiftly Teleported between her fighting brother and Mewtwo.

"Stop it!" she ordered, blocking the attacks that they were about to send at each other.

Stay out of this, sister, Devon ordered.

This is _our_ battle, Mewtwo inserted Psychically.

"You don't understand!" Cat insisted. "You were not meant to fight like this!"

Who cares?! Mewtwo hissed, sweeping her aside, caring at the moment only for the fight.

With a cry of pain, Cat slammed against the wall, and slid down it, whimpering.

The ex-Team Rocket trio watched the scene before them with tears glistening in their eyes, sobbing uncontrollably.

"He may have been a twerp but I didn't want him to die!" James cried.

"Me neither!"

"Waaah!" they both sobbed simultaneously hugging each other.

"Meowth didn't want 'em to die neither," the cat sniffled, joining in on their hug.

Their wet eyes all met, and their crying increased tenfold.

"I love you, Ash, you can't die," Misty was still sobbing lover's lamentations into Ash's now damp chest. She suddenly noticed that Ash was glowing, and something was changing.

Hopeful, but scared, she inched away from him as the light grew brighter. With fascination and fear, she watched Ash's body float into the air, until it became too bright for her eyes to remain focused, and she cast them away.

When the light had subsided, she brought her eyes back, and noticed with surprise that Ash was no longer laying on the ground in human form.

He was a Mew.


	16. And then

* * *

But he wasn't just any Mew.

He was solid black, as dark as night. All of his clothes had disappeared, except for his one material possession that he had treasured above all others...

His official Pokémon League hat.

But it wasn't perfectly sized, as it had been when he was a human. No, it was too big for the Mew, and it covered his eyes from sight.

Suppressing a squeal, Misty rushed to his side and instantly checked for signs of a heartbeat....

And found none.

Biting her lip, she buried her face in the black Mew's fuzzy chest.

She didn't notice the curious and awed eyes that were turned towards her and Ash, and she couldn't care less.

Pikachu came to her side, and joined her in sniffling in his trainer's chest.

Giovanni merely stared at them with wide eyes, emotions and possibilities rolling around in his mind like a storm.

* * *

Throwing a wide-eyed glance at the transformed Ash, Cat peeled herself up off of the floor. She had to stop her brother from fighting with Mewtwo. The larger Psychic cat was too big, too strong.

She rushed between the two, trying to help Cat and Mewsie prevent them from battling to the death. But time and time again, they were thrown back.

Lugia made as if to help, but a sudden swarm of Pokémon appeared out of nowhere and launched themselves at the large white bird. He gave a mournful sound, reminiscent of the sea, trying to throw and pry them off.

Ho-oh attempted next, but every time one of the fighting non-Mew Legendaries tried to break away, more Pokémon would be by their side to stop them from doing so.

And even when they no longer tried to escape, more nearly invincible creatures came.

The battle appeared to be hopeless.

* * *

Twitch.

Something tickling the nose.

Wet...

Strange. Uncomfortable.

Warm...But cold. A feeling of something wrong, as if something was supposed to happen, but some other force had interfered and changed what had seemed inevitable.

Body wouldn't move. Couldn't sneeze. Mouth felt like cotton...Something heavy on the chest.

Someone whispering something, something he couldn't make out. His ears felt like they were stuffed with glue.

Tail wouldn't work either.

What the--?

_Tail_?

Ash tried to sit up, but he was weighted down by something solid on his chest. "Mwah?" he barely managed to get out, but it was a mere wisp of a sound, not heard by the female who was resting on his chest. But Pikachu heard it, and the electric Pokémon's head was tilted, trying to make out any more sounds.

"Sorry, Ash. I should've tried to save you, or--" Misty sobbed, "I just wish you were alive...I'd give anything if you were alive...Ash, I love you so mu--" her voice broke, and she started crying even harder.

Ash opened his eyes, a startling chocolate brown, filled with confusion. Misty's tears continued to fall on his chest, and she didn't even notice him staring at her.

* * *

**_  
  
Author's Note:_** Just a reminder to you guys, this was originally a fic where the readers voted on what happened. I provided suggestions that were sane and suggestions that were a little off the wall, and what you see before you is what the readers chose. 


	17. Bitter Ground

Blinking, Ash tried to speak quietly. But nothing came out of his mouth.

Instead, it felt almost as if he had sent a radio broadcast from his mind to Misty's, one that said, I love you, too.

But for some reason Misty started crying harder, and Ash thought he could sense what she was thinking. _Can life be any crueler? Now I'm imagining his voice._

Furrowing his brow, Ash strained his neck forward, trying to annoy the excruciating pain that the movement brought. After glancing down at his furry black paw, his eyes widened slightly, and instead of giving her a kiss that she might not appreciate from _whatever_ type of creature he was, he reluctantly licked her on the cheek with a dainty pink tongue.

With eyes reddened from tears, Misty lifted her head, and saw his brown eyes staring at her, pleading with her.

"Ash..." she whispered, running her hand along his dark cheek. "Is it really you?"

He nodded, trying to say 'Yes,' but all that came out was, "Mew."

Mew?

He was a _Mew_?

...But weren't Mews supposed to be white?

The thoughts were temporarily erased from his mind as Misty pulled him into a tight embrace.

He winced, but tried to hide it from the Water Pokémon lover, for it felt good to be in her arms, even if it was in a strange body.

He dragged his eyes away from the red head on his chest, and rested them on the battle, where he could see Mewtwo and Devon about to destroy each other, and others in the process of trying to stop them from doing so.

Ash started to speak, but shut his mouth abruptly, and somehow managed to speak Psychically once again, I have to help. He began to somehow get up.

"Ash, don't go," Misty begged him.

I have to, he returned, a calm sadness in his chocolate eyes.

Somewhere within, he found that he had the strange knowledge of what to do. It was with ease that he lifted his body into the air, and he knew just what to do in order to attack, as well as what attacks he had.

It was almost as if he'd done it before, or as if he was supposed to have done it before.

But details didn't matter to him. All he wanted was to stop the fighting, before it was too late.

In spite of his seeming omniscience, he didn't see or sense the black form coming. He didn't notice the Psychic blast sent his way until it was too late.

To be fair, neither did his opponent. Perhaps if they hadn't been so wrapped up in fighting they might have noticed.

But neither did, and both were stunned by the force of the attack, and Mewtwo and Devon were thrown backwards, and onto the floor.

Angrily, Mewtwo looked up, eyes glowing dangerously, catching sight of a sable, floating figure. Without further thought, the clone sent a myriad of attacks at the Pokémon, who had disappeared and reappeared behind him, Pounding him on the head.

Devon tried to take the offensive, but again Ash managed to dodge, and again he got in a few hits.

From across the room, Giovanni's battered Persian stalked forward, eager to get the dark cat out of the battle, and miffed at nearly being slaughtered by a mere _Meowth_.

Ash had his heart and soul into fighting, defending, and dodging Mewtwo and Devon, and didn't sense the Normal-Type crouch behind him and leap, slicing claws into his back painfully.

He let out a painful cry of, "Meeeeeewwwwww!," as well as a Psychic scream that had nearly everyone clutching their heads in pain.

Giovanni was torn. He didn't know whether to allow his son to be severely injured, and possibly even killed, or to intervene, possibly losing all chances of having a fully intact, white Psychic cat at his disposal.

He needn't have worried, for Meowth, still angry at the Persian for taking his Top Cat position, rushed forward and pried the larger cat off of the black Mew.

"Take dat!" Meowth slashed across the Persian's face, leaving red welts. "And that!" Slash. "And _that_!"

"Mee-hee-hee!" Mewsie giggled, appearing by Meowth's side. Mewsie used Metronome, and the resulting move was Sing, which put the Persian to sleep.

"Dat's Meowth's baby!" the short cat exclaimed, throwing a few more blows to the Persian to add insult to injury.

Meanwhile, now that Ash had the enraged feline off of his back, literally, he increased his attacks and defense, for the two evil Psychic cats had managed to get in a few attacks.

Mewsie, Cat, and Lelia helped him try to neutralize the clone and predecessor. But the two were like numbed, invulnerable beasts.

But the other Mews were tiring, and they knew that if something didn't happen soon, they would be tasting the bitter ground for all eternity.


	18. Choices

Pikachu watched his transformed master fight. His Pika-Pi was alive! It was a miracle!

But the miracle might have been for naught if the two evil Psychic Pokémon destroyed him.

His little mind made up, Pikachu gave a war-cry as he jumped into the middle of the fray, and gave Devon and Mewtwo the biggest shock of their feline lives.

Angry eyes turned towards the electric mouse, giving Ash and his fellows the split second they needed to break through the clone's and clonees' defenses, and deal them weakening blows.

But they weren't out of the battle yet.

Mewtwo, after throwing Pikachu against the wall--but luckily, Pikachu wasn't hurt--, turned dark eyes upon Ash. That was an unwise decision boy.

Somehow Ash managed to send back a Psychic message, It was a wiser decision than trying to destroy everything.

Who said I wanted to destroy everything? came the amused reply. Mewtwo appeared to have back his confidence since Ash was alive. Different, but alive.

All you care about is yourself, and you'll beat away anything that gets in your way.

You have to learn to look out for number one, Mewtwo replied casually, throwing an icy shard at the Mews, whose bubbles managed to reflect it.

Lelia tried to get to her brother. You don't want to do this.

Don't tell me what I do and do not want to do, Devon sneered.

But it's not you!

Tell that to someone who cares.

But mom and dad wouldn't like it... Lelia looked down sadly, easily avoiding an only-partially cut-off blow that Devon sent.

Shakily, he replied, How would you know?

I just _do_...Just like _you_ know.

Lelia's crystal eyes met Devon's clouded blue ones, and she sensed the battle being fought behind them.

Devon finally broke away forcefully, and turned on Mewtwo, fiercely throwing Special attacks at the clone. This must stop now! We will gain nothing by destroying each other!

I will gain power when I destroy _you_, Mewtwo gritted, sending a kinetic ball at Devon, but it bounced off Devon's Barrier.

If you destroy me I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine, Devon told him ambiguously.

That caused Mewtwo to falter, What?

Destroy me if you wish. But you cannot defeat all of those in here by yourself. Giovanni's Pokémon will be against you since you tried to kill him, and the other humans' Pokémon and the Legendaries will defeat you with them. You only wish to defeat everyone because that is the only thing you know. There are greater things than anger and a lust for power. There is knowledge and forgiveness, patience and understanding--

"And Fwendship and wuv!" Mewsie added with shining eyes.

Do you choose to hold on or let go of your hatred? Devon inquired, his whole being straining to keep back the thoughts that were against his beliefs.

Mewtwo glanced at the Mews, then at Giovanni, whose dark eyes stared into his soul.

What _did_ he choose?


	19. To Help or Not to Help

**Author's Note:** Yes, I just can't help myself with my Star Wars references. :D  
  
I'm sorry the polls are closed. :( However, I have started a sort of sequel to this story which I haven't gotten too far into. If people are interested, I might could do some sort of poll on my site, and/or have readers email suggestions (either for the story or the poll). When the time comes, I guess we'll decide.

* * *

Misty exchanged a helpless look with Brock. There had to be _something_ they could do to help their newly resurrected friend and the Mews to convince the modified clone of the error of his ways.

Biting her lip, she walked up to Mewtwo, who stared at her with cold, purple eyes. "Mewtwo, you don't _want_ to be evil."

How do you know what I do and do not want to do? Mewtwo hissed Psychically, annoyed that a little girl thought she could read his mind.

"Doing bad things won't help you in life," Brock spoke up. "It merely shows your anger and frustration."

What's better than anger? Love? the Psychic cat sneered.

"As a matter of fact..." Misty narrowed her eyes.

Oh, please, I've had more than enough of your foolish, idealistic fantasies.

Have you ever loved before? Ash asked, staring the clone in the eyes.

Mewtwo glanced down at the floor, not replying.

Mewsie floated closer, "Can't you twy to wuv?"

Mewtwo clenched his paws, about to send a kinetic ball at the Mew, but stopped when he saw the pathetically cute, mournful look on Mewsie's face. Why can't you all just leave me alone? Mewtwo's angered question was almost a plea.

Because we care, Lelia told him quietly.

Love is a concept I do not truly know myself, Devon admitted. But I know that the path I have been taking is not the right one. I am going to go into the depths of a forest, away from all Pokémon and humans to find my inner peace and meditate. Perhaps I shall find my true calling. I encourage you to join me.

To join you in tree-worshiping? Mewtwo seemed skeptical.

Devon slitted his eyes, You know that is not what I said.

What if I seemed interested in doing so? Would you send a band of Legendaries after me, to catch me unaware?

Devon took a breath. Mewtwo. If you leave to find your inner peace you will not have to socialize with anyone, even me if you'd like. Leave them alone, and they shall leave you alone. Try to hurt them, and they will try to do the same to you, or at least prevent you from hurting anyone.

Mewtwo glanced between Devon and Giovanni, the latter of which who was striding forward and looking very annoyed at Brock and Misty.

"These fools don't know what they're talking about," he insisted. Giovanni hadn't heard most of the conversation, but he could see the doubt sprinkling Mewtwo's eyes, and wasn't pleased.

And you _do_? Mewtwo smirked.

"I haven't survived as long as I have in my profession on ignorance."

"Could've fooled me," Misty muttered, earning a sharp glare from the head of Team Rocket.

Father, Ash stared at him unwaveringly. Where will remaining a criminal leader get you in life? You will have to forever watch your back, always have to look out in case the authorities are on your tail. Never will you know any good emotions. Only greed.

Jessie and James had walked up, neither noticing that their hands were intertwined. The latter sniffled, "It's not fun to watch out for the cops. Trust us, we know!"

Father. Come home, to me...and to mom.

No one noticed the lump in Giovanni's throat as he stared into his son's eyes.

* * *

Lugia sent a private, Psychic message to Mewtwo. You must let go of your hate.

Almost sadly, the Psychic cat returned, My hatred is all I have.

Then you have nothing.

Animosity is not always bad.

Lugia disagreed, It never holds any good. I do not hate my enemies, for they might someday be my friends, or even just my allies.

Mewtwo gave a mental snort, Enemies are not meant to be allies.

Sometimes two opponents give up their quibbling for a greater cause, or because they know that their fights have become endless and pointless.

You're expecting me to surrender? Mewtwo laughed bitterly.

I'm asking you to accept a truce, Lugia told him.

Afraid that you'll lose? Mewtwo raised a mental eyebrow.

Yes, Lugia told him solemnly, ignoring the triumphant feeling radiating from Mewtwo. I'm afraid that I will lose someone who could help the world: you.

The clone hadn't expected that, and mulled over it quietly.


	20. Decisions

Please, father, Ash pleaded. Something from deep within compelled him to add, I...love you.

"Ash..." Giovanni whispered, staring into the black Mew's eyes.

It was in that instant that something happened.

Perhaps one might call it fate, or even the tricky thing known as luck.

A miracle would be the best word to describe it, for the shadow that was covering Giovanni's dark eyes had faded, and a clearness was left behind, of a kind he hadn't known in years.

The air the Team Rocket leader breathed smelled fresher, the stadium looked lighter, life seemed to hold more for him.

Ash's eyes twinkled with unshed tears as he realized the change that had come over his father, and despite having only recently discovered their relationship, he embraced the man in as tight of a hug as his stubby Pokéarms allowed.

* * *

The poor fool forgives too easily, Mewtwo observed of Ash, speaking Psychically to Lugia.

That is not necessarily a bad quality, the Titan of the Sea replied.

I wouldn't have thought Giovanni would break so quickly.

A life without love is worthless.

Mewtwo turned his head to the large, primarily white bird, slightly humored. Are you calling my life worthless?

You said it. Not me.

Mewtwo started to angrily shoot something back, but Lugia held up a silencing wing. I said that merely to point out your insecurities.

Mewtwo slitted his purple eyes, and growled, I have no insecurities!

A kinetic ball suddenly materialized in front of Mewtwo, and shot towards Lugia, who disappeared with Teleport, and came up behind the cloned cat. I do not wish to fight you.

Then your ultimate Destiny will come sooner than you think, Mewtwo hissed, intending to ram his Barrier into Lugia, who again materialized in another spot.

Mewtwo. You must let go of your hate, or everything will be lost!

It is already too late, the Psychic feline spat as it threw another attack that was again dodged.

It is never too late.

I'm not interested in hearing your philosophies and pointless advice, old bird.

Advice is something that no one wants to hear, but everyone needs.

[Give it up, Lugia,] Zapdos snarled, appearing by the two Psychic-types' sides. [He doesn't feel like giving in to reason.]

What would _you_ know about reason?

[For one thing, the odds are against you. No matter how powerful you are, you won't be able to defeat all of the Pokémon that are against you. You might as well at least call a truce.]

And what purpose would that serve? It would give valuable time to my enemies to rally against me, Mewtwo pointed out.

[When are you going to realize that the world really _isn't_ out to get you?] Zapdos snorted.

Perhaps it takes a mean one to know a mean one, for Mewtwo appeared to truly think that over, having true doubts. Am I really that paranoid?

[Are you kidding me? You've got the biggest case of paranoia _I've_ ever seen, and coming from me, that's something.]

[Trust him,] Articuno whispered from Zapdos' side.

[You can at least go with the little pipsqueak, and see what you think...]

Mewtwo sighed. He was tired of fighting.

It was an endless struggle that he never seemed to win or lose. Perhaps it was time for him to give in at last, to finally allow them a victory.

Despite his misgivings, he gave them the Psychic message, I will go with you.

* * *

Ash and his friends watched through wide eyes as Mewtwo and Devon disappeared into the sky. They might never meet again, but Ash had a feeling that the former Psychic cat had more tricks up his figurative sleeve.

No matter.

The main trouble to him at the moment was how to turn back into human form.

"It's simple," Cat told him. He gave her a sharp look, and she shrugged sheepishly. "I read your mind."

Quickly, she entered his mind and gave him mental instructions, and soon she was back out.

He concentrated hard, and finally a weird feeling came over him, and he found himself on the ground, albeit a little dizzy.

After the spell passed, he shouted, "I did it!"

"Pi...ka..." Pikachu giggled, pointing behind Ash.

"Huh?" Ash tried to crane his head, and saw a long black tail sticking out from the back of his pants. "Oh," he reddened, and transformed slightly, finally back to his original self.

"Ash!" Misty embraced him tightly, sounding concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," the trainer reassured her.

"Pi," Pikachu hugged his leg.

"Mew," Lelia and Mewsie chimed in. Cat just grinned.

"I'm proud of you son, for standing up for yourself, and bringing me back from what I once thought was a black hole of no return," Giovanni said to his son, quietly.

Ash turned and looked at him. "Will you come see mom?"

"I don't see that I have any other choice. I have many things to atone for."

And we have to go, Lugia informed them. If ever you need us again, don't look for us; we shall find you.

Most of the Legendaries disappeared into the sudden mist that had formed, enveloping the group, then it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Brock, Misty, Ash, and their Pokémon, as well as the Mews, gazed at Giovanni, Jessie, James, and their Pokémon (including Meowth), and everyone burst into laughter, relieving the tension.

* * *

When Giovanni and Ash finally entered Mrs. Ketchum's house, nothing needed to be said. Ash's mother burst into tears, and was soon in Giovanni's arms, a hand clutching his chest.

Sensing that they needed to be alone, the Pokémon trainer went back outside where his friends (minus Jessie and James, who were waiting for Giovanni to return to Rocket HQ) were waiting. "I think they needed some privacy."

Misty grinned evilly as she pulled him to her, "They're not the only ones." Ash soon found himself in a kiss that drowned out all of his senses, and when he was finally released from her vice-like grip he found himself gasping for air amidst cat-calls and Brock's cheering, "Go Ash! Go Ash!"

He blushed, and the Water Lover looked pleased with herself.

Giovanni exited the house with the red-eyed mother. "I have been graciously forgiven, and allowed to return to Team Rocket to reverse its goals. No longer will we be a band of thieves...We will be a group with the sole intent to help."

Ash broke into a grin, "Wayta go, Dad!"

Giovanni couldn't help but smile. Dad...His son had called him dad.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next chapter is the epilogue. I have four chapters of the sequel written, and, if people are interested, I will try to set up a sort of voting system away from FFN for any following chapters.


	21. Epilogue

The Mews had been kind enough to teach Ash how to use his newfound powers that fateful day, and, along with Meowth, had become inseparable. Ash was able to transform into any Pokémon, and use his powers skillfully. The information about his powers and the Mew form he could take was restricted to only the small group, and even Mrs. Ketchum wasn't told about it, although it was likely she had her suspicions.

The cats often visited Ash and Misty, who had married at eighteen (Ash had received the title of Pokémon League Champion two years before), Jessie and James, also married and with two rambunctious kids, Brock and Professor Ivy, who had somehow gotten back together permanently with the help of the mischievous Mews and Meowth, and Mrs. Ketchum and Giovanni, the latter of which who had returned home after setting Team Rocket's affairs straight.

Sighing, Ash leaned back against the couch, his twenty-seven year old wife in his arms, as he stared across at the Christmas tree. The pitter patter of little, excited feet assaulted his ears, and a toddler that looked like Misty in miniature, a taller boy with dark hair and crystal blue eyes, and a small black, brown-eyed Mew stumbled around the corner, all in chase of a laughing Pikachu. Vulpix finally showed her face around the corner, panting heavily, and Psyduck waddled out. "Psy?"

"A.J.," Ash said warningly, "I thought I told you not to transform unless I told you to."

"But Dad--" the Mew whined.

"A.J. is in twouble!" the toddler giggled.

"Shuddup, Riviera!" the boy materialized, and stuck out his tongue. He was the eldest child, and looked like a very small Ash, and was even wearing a very familiar hat.

"Be nice, the both of you," Misty reprimanded them.

The blue-eyed boy wrapped his arms around the Electric Pokémon's stomach with a grin. "Got you!"

"Pi." Pikachu silently berated himself for not paying attention, but grinned even as he did so. [That you did, Pi-pika,] he told Jace.

"It's only to be expected that they're excited on the night of Christmas Eve," Ash whispered in Misty's ear.

She tilted her head back and kissed his chin. "I know--"

There was a sudden knock at the door, and the two adults stood up, eyes twinkling. "I wonder who that could be?" Ash inquired, the children forgetting about the yellow mouse and hopping over to the door with a chorus of excited questions.

"Open!" the youngest demanded, putting her thumb in her mouth.

Ash did so, and a short, bearded figure with a red sack stood in the doorframe.

"Letz me in! Itz freezin' out dere!" Santa Claws demanded, changing his tune after he saw the kids. "Ho ho, little ones! How've you guys been dis year?"

Meowth was bombarded with jubilant replies from the three children, and after coming inside he sifted through his bag. "Let's see whatz I gots for you..."

"Aha!" he handed one to the littlest, who eagerly ripped off the ribbon and paper.

Riviera squealed, "Clefairy doll!" and immediately set on tearing open the toy's case to the best of her stubby fingers' ability, and first placed the tiara on the Pokémon doll's head.

Jace got his next, opening it quietly, but his eyes widened when he saw what he had received. "A Make-Your-Own-Pokémon Kit!"

Jace Ketchum took after Tracey Sketchit in that he loved to draw, and the kit had been one he had been longing for. It contained blank paper, markers, pens, pencils, crayons, bits and pieces of different Pokémon that you could mix and match, step-by-step drawing instructions for real and made-up Pokémon that they gave as examples, stencils, and much more. Immediately he set to drawing a picture of a beautiful snowy bird, his skill surprising for his age.

A.J. had waited patiently for his turn, and could have sworn that when Meowth, A.K.A. Saint Nick, handed him his present he heard a noise.

He opened the box, and was surprised when something jumped out and latched onto his neck.

"Pi!" the little yellow ball of fur squeaked.

"A Pokémon!" A.J. squealed, eyes bright. "I got a Pokémon!"

"Pi?" it tilted its head.

"That's a Pichu," Ash informed his son, exchanging a grin with his wife. "My first true Pokémon was an Electric-Type, and I thought yours should be the same.

"Aww, it's so cute..." A.J. patted it on the head a little harder than he should have.

Evidentally the Pokémon didn't like that, and let the boy know with a quick electric jolt.

Although A.J. didn't think it was so humorous from his sudden position on the floor, the Pokémon Master laughed. "I think that means she likes you."

"Pich," the baby Pokémon scowled in disagreement.

Everybody joined in on the laughter that time, and Ash spoke once more, "Hopefully you'll train it up to be a Pikachu by the time you start your Pokémon journey."

Pikachu went up to her, and sniffed her nose. She zapped him, and, lying on the ground, the dazed Pikachu had to agree that with that kind of power she was likely to do so.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Heh, bet you didn't expect the epilogue to be years into the future! :D  
  
Well, the sequel shall be posted soon enough under the name, The Unexpected. A link shall eventually appear at the top of my profile which shall address how the sequel will be handled (in other words, the voting process).


End file.
